Chosen Ones: The Hunted
by World of Bubbles
Summary: AU. Eleven demigods are born with the mark. Raised in the Labyrinth of Daedalus, they harbor the power to destroy Olympus. They buy Western Civilization time to avoid this power from falling into the wrong hands. Now, they're being hunted down one by one.
1. Prologue

**Rated T for language, violence, and suggestive themes. This is Alternate Universe and may contain some OOCness. Enjoy :)**

In a world full of gods, monsters, and mortals there are the children called demigods who are stuck in between. Out of the thousand who are born every year and the hundreds able to reach a haven entitled Camp Half-Blood, eleven are born with the mark; the sign of Hecate.

In infancy, the eleven Chosen Ones are raised in the Labyrinth by Daedalus. When the youngest reaches fifteen and they have learned to master their powers, the eleven demigods are sent out in the world, assigned to a different territory. They buy Western Civilization time, making it harder for their enemies to gain the power to destroy Olympus.

When a Chosen one is killed, an invisible knife slits the wrists of the others knowing they have lost a comrade. When all of the eleven are killed, the next generation is born and taken to Daedalus once more. It is a difficult job for the old architect but his price doesn't come cheap. In return to teach the children, he is offered immortality. A gift, so many find hard to refuse.

And so, Daedalus is never a loving father figure. Only doing what he is commanded of by the gods. The Chosen Ones find it difficult to befriend each other and in the beginnings of adulthood, spend most of their time in solitude wandering the mazes of their caregiver's underground sanctuary, shaping them into heartless killers.

Yet, as Daedalus looks on at this new batch of demigods he knows they are far different from anything he has experienced before. Even now he's still debating whether he means that in a good or a bad way.

**Sydney, Australia—September 18**

The ambulance screams into the night, red lights flaring along the streets of Sydney, Australia. Human silhouettes perch themselves on top of nearby buildings watching the vehicle scurry down the street. They take a moment to admire the flames blasting from the windows of the Queen Victoria building. Fire trucks crowd around its perimeter, attempting to douse the flames with ice cold water.

Luke didn't intend for it to go that far. A simple kill on Number 2, no exploding buildings or casualties. But no, Luke knew perfectly well his own kind never went down without a fight. And he paid the price.

Even when he first faced Clarisse, Number 1, she'd taken down ten of his men at once. She even broke two bones in his left leg before he managed to stab a spear through her back, twisting it straight through her right lung. Even then as she choked on her own blood, Clarisse used every drop of energy left to strangle the living daylights out of him. Luke had the bruises to prove it. At this rate by the time they got to Katie Gardner only few of them would be left. Not very good odds.

Luke sits on a ledge several thousand feet above the busy streets below. Another hunter joins him, removing the hood from his black cloak.

"How many?" Luke asks dully.

"Two dead. Three injured," the boy, no older than sixteen, answers promptly.

Luke nods, "Good. Tell them we go after Number 3 tomorrow night."

Ah, Number 3. Silena Beauregard. Despite her rather soft appearance, this one would cause him some trouble. He remembered fondly when they were kids how she sliced the space just below his eye to the edge of his chin. A gruesome scar it made out to be, one not to be taken lightly.

Luke had many motives behind the murders of his comrades. Revenge only played a small role, the rest was… complicated.

"When do we leave sir?" the boy says curiously.

"Tomorrow night."

**Paris, France—September 19**

A piercing scream rips through the stillness of the night. Silena grits her teeth, taking off, forced to abandon the little homeless girl that sat outside her apartment a few moments ago. She knew the child had seen too much, that Luke would've killed the girl by now anyway.

She dashes through the cobblestone streets of Paris barefoot, rocks cutting into the old scars on her feet. Her fight or flight instinct is on full blast now, pushing her to maximum speeds. Shadows in the distance trail behind her, some taking to the rooftops. Slowly they attempt to surround her, cutting off Silena's escape.

She narrows her eyes, familiar with the trap they intend to spring on her. Even with her silver knife gone, Silena is still a formidable opponent, something Luke shouldn't forget. As she runs, Silena's chocolate brown eyes study her enemies, searching for weak points.

She takes a sharp right, scaling the wall of an abandoned apartment building. Her short linen dress helps her in the effort. Always the flexible one, Silena executes a simple butterfly kick, two hunters falling to the cracked streets below.

A projectile pierces her hamstring muscle, pain exploding throughout her thigh. Silena growls, snapping the arrow in two, "Is that all you've got Castellan!"

Suicidal as she is, Silena jumps from building to building, blood falling from her leg to silent roads below. And yet, as fast as Silena runs, she knows it isn't enough. One figure flies past the others, his speed matching hers. He makes a cheetah look like a turtle as he gallops over the roof tops with ease. Luke.

In his right hand he carries Silena's silver knife. The strange tattoo etched into her arm, Σ3, glows, somehow giving Silena the strength to move her legs faster. But even after that Luke's still behind her, never straying. His own mark, Σ10, is glowing as well.

Silena grits her teeth, taking another sharp right. She jumps on the roof of a familiar dance studio, ducking inside. She lands like a cat, crouching. Silena is deathly silent as she strolls over the polished wood floors, past endless halls of mirrors. Sounds from above startle her, but she forces herself to keep moving.

Silena leaves out the emergency exit into a dark alley. She thinks she's lost them but once Silena rounds the corner, the silver knife is pressed to her throat.

Luke smiles sadistically, "You never could outrun me."

Silena smirks, "I'm impressed Castellan. Ever thought of being a ninja?"

"I've thought about it," he says nonchalantly.

"So," she murmurs. "Before you have your way with me, what do you plan to do now? Kill the rest of us?"

Luke grimaces, "That's the plan. Master's orders."

Silena offers him a small grin, "How's Number 7?"

His façade breaks, "Shut up."

She laughs, a sickeningly sweet sound that rings in his ears, "I'm going to die anyway. Might as well use my breath for something useful. Tell me Luke, how do you plan to kill Thalia?"

"I said shut up!" he hisses.

Silena rolls her eyes, "Or what? You'll kill me? Just like you'll kill her? You forget who you're talking to." Again she laughs, this time a nostalgic sound. "Your threats mean nothing to me. Go ahead Luke, kill me. Kill me _now._"


	2. Chapter 1

**Nassau, Bahamas—September 28**

Young Perseus Jackson is partying at yet another club in the Bahamas. He had recently turned 18 years of age, what most considered adulthood. Even then, Percy isn't _supposed_ to be partying all day long. He isn't _supposed_ to drink alcohol (at least not in the States, the Bahamas legal drinking age actually is 18 then again he's been drinking since he was 16). He isn't _supposed_ to sleep with girls in their mid-twenties, but he did anyway. Besides, Chosen Ones are never expected to live past their late twenties and in that case you might as well make the best of it.

He sits at the bar, taking a swig at a bottle of Bacardi Gold, when Grover comes in. The satyr is in his human disguise hiding his goat legs and horns from mortal eyes. He takes a seat beside Percy and orders a glass of Martini.

"Long time no see, Jackson," he murmurs.

Percy laughs, taking a zip of Bacardi, "Grover! Man it's been… what? Two years?"

"18 months actually, but hey, who's counting?" Grover smiles, staring intently at the son of Poseidon, "How long have you been in this club, Percy?"

The bartender, a tall Hispanic woman with enormous breasts, giggles, "That one? Please… I've been serving _esa maricón _for two days now. He's been sleeping on the dance floor since Tuesday night."

Grover raised his eyebrows, "How come you haven't kicked him out yet?"

A seductive look crosses the bartender's face as she gazes at Percy with an unusual amount of lust, "Let's just say he did a favor for me…" She walks away, leaving Grover in extreme confusion. He never did get that Martini either.

He sighs, "Come on Percy, let's get you home."

The demigod groans, "But I wanna dance to Lady Gaga again!"

The next day, Percy feels awful. He'd slept till noon, throwing up as soon as he awoken. Spending a few days at a bar was worse than the time he accidentally slept with Grover's girlfriend, Juniper.

Grover knocks lightly on Percy's room and opens the door, "How ya feelin', Jackson?"

Percy's nose wrinkles in disgust, "Like shit, thanks for asking." He walks out the door onto the beach, delighted to feel the warm sensation of sand underneath the balls of his feet. The smell of saltwater instantly calms his nerves, easing his hangover.

Percy lives right on a secluded stretch of beach in a small, one bedroom cabin Poseidon had provided for him. Percy never spent much time indoors, so it's not like he'd have any necessities in the cabin but it sort of became a permanent home after he left Montauk, New York.

Grover, not needing to wear his baggy pants, baseball hat, and plastic feet anymore, trots in the sand alongside him.

For the most part, the two walk in silence until Percy's curiosity gets the better of him, "So G-Man, I suppose you didn't come all this way to say hi."

Grover sighs, knowing Percy would ask this question sooner or later, "Numbers 1, 2 and 3 have been killed. Daedalus sent me to warn the rest of you."

Percy scowls and holds up his wrist. Three long jagged cuts slice across his vain, still fresh and raw, "Yeah, I kinda got the memo already."

"Well that's not the only thing… he kinda wants you to protect Beckendorf."

Percy scoffs, "Me? Why?"

"Because he's the only Chosen one you actually get along with. Besides, he's pretty upset about losing Silena. Thalia and Nico, well, they hate everyone and emotions aren't they're thing."

"What about Number 5, 9, 10 and 11?" He says, gritting his teeth.

"We've lost contact with Number 9 thanks to you." Grover grimaces.

Percy's face darkens considerably, ignoring Grover's remark, "What about 5, 10 and 11?"

"Haven't had contact with them in a long time either. Besides you know how… unstable they can be. Number 5 can't go either because if the Chosen Ones are being hunted down they'll pull off a double kill. It happened a few centuries ago which is why we recommend you guys pick territories far away from each other."

He sighs, "Where can I find Beckendorf?"

"Last I checked he was in Japan." Grover says. "Be careful, okay?"

He rolls his eyes, running towards the transparent blue water like the small five year old Grover used to know. Out of all the Chosen Ones, Percy had changed the most. Why, well… Grover wasn't so sure.

**Tokyo, Japan—October 1**

Out of all the places Percy had been so far, Tokyo is a first. Percy never visited Asia much since Clarisse loved to spend her time near the troubled Middle East. The two had never really gotten along.

If somehow you were able to mix the brilliance of New York along with the energy and lights of Vegas adding at least 10 times more people you'd probably get a fraction of the idea.

As the son of Poseidon shuffles his way through the overcrowded streets, he realizes how plainly dressed he looks compared to everyone. Hell, he'd fit in fine in New York but apparently not so here. While he searches for the address Grover gave him, Percy's tempted to stop by a dance club or even sneak into one of those karaoke bars with the sexy Japanese school girls.

"Damn, I should have visited this place a long time ago," he murmurs to himself, walking towards the Ginza line train station. When he boards the metro, Percy feels like he's a sardine being shoved in a tin can. There's barely any space to even move his arms without whacking someone in the forehead. He starts to wonder how such a big guy like Beckendorf can manage to fit in this little hell hole.

The train car lurches to a stop and Percy gets off at the Kiyobashi station. Above ground, the street is slightly less crowded then the airport, you know, if you consider Tokyo a non-crowded city. He walks for a few minutes or so when he spots a giant 15 story building.

Percy walks inside like he owns the place, not bothering to greet the guy at the front desk. It's not like the Japanese dude would understand him anyway. He climbs into the elevator and presses the first button on the top assuming it's the 15th floor.

The hallway is extremely small, barely enough room for two people to walk side by side. He's surprised to see the apartments are numbered in English and he soon finds 15Y without a problem.

Percy knocks on the door only to find it ripped open, a Celestial bronze gun pointed at his forehead. If you've never seen Charles Beckendorf before, he's like this big African American dude with a nasty scar stretching down from his right temple to below his jaw. His muscles are like the size of a serious weight lifter and his big beefy hands are rough, covered in burns from working in the forges all day.

Percy snorts tilting the gun away from his face, "Nice to see you too, buddy."

Beckendorf looks horrible. Percy can tell he hasn't shaved or bathed in a while. "You gonna come in or what?" he growls in a low, rumbling voice.

Percy walks inside, appraising Beckendorf's wall of impressive weapons. Cautiously, he grabs an Imperial Gold knife, "Where the hell you get this thing?"

Beckendorf shrugs dully, "Dad gave me the gold on my 16th birthday. Took a trip to the Underworld and used forges there to make the sword, apparently it's extremely valuable."

Now Percy knows Beckendorf feels like shit. Usually he brags about the weapons he creates out of measly scraps of metal but now, the fire's gone from his eyes leaving him as dead as Achilles when they hit his vulnerable heel.

Percy puts the sword back and turns to face Beckendorf, "Come on. We're leaving."

The son of Hephaestus glares at him, "Excuse me?"

"We're getting you out of this hell hole," Percy retorts. "We're going to a bar. Passed by it on my way here."

"Jacks—"

"Go, go!" Percy says, ushering him towards the bathroom. "Shave, take a shower, cry, I really don't give a fuck but I expect you in an hour. By then we're gonna have fun."

"You're an annoying bitch… you know that right?"

Percy rolls his eyes, "Like I've haven't heard _that_ before."

Beckendorf's about to leave when he spares Percy another glance, "Um Jackson, you do realize the legal drinking age in Japan is 20 right?"

"Pft, that's what my fake ID is for, stupid."


	3. Chapter 2

As much as the son of Hephaestus hates to admit, he had a pretty good time. _Damn you Percy_, he thinks bitterly. All Beckendorf planned to do this week was sulk in his closet until they came and killed him next. A world without Silena is practically no world at all. He might as well spend the rest of his existence in Hades with her then living up here in this fucked up place.

They're right around the corner from Beckendorf's apartment building when he leans in and whispers in Percy's ear, "We're being followed."

Percy has the strange urge to look behind him but he keeps his eyes glued on the path straight ahead. "For how long?"

"Ten minutes." Beckendorf answers promptly, "Knew the bitches would come eventually."

"Stop thinking like that," Percy snaps. "If you die they'll get one step closer to having the power to destroy Olympus. Now follow my lead." Charles murmurs something under his breath but follows his cousin anyway.

He pulls Percy back, "I take the lead."

The son of Poseidon raises his hands in a non-threatening gesture, "Ok, ok, your territory. Care to tell where we're going?"

"Shipyard. It's sort of my workshop. We should be safe there for a little while."

"Elaborate on 'little while?'"

Charles gives him a sheepish smile, "It'll hold for about ten minutes."

Percy manages to buy them sometime by mist travelling to Tokyo Bay but he figures the hunters will come for them sooner or later. At the isolated shipyard Beckendorf owns the largest warehouse which has a large multicolored "Keep Out" sign. It's pitch black when they enter, but lights suddenly turn on.

_"How may I assist you Mr. Beckendorf?" _says a computerized voice overhead.

"Emergency lockdown," he answers, running over towards one of his work tables. Percy studies his surroundings wondering how Beckendorf could find anything here. There are contraptions everywhere: on work tables, on the floor, on shelves, and some even hanging from the ceiling. Maybe it's just Percy and his claustrophobia but there's no way he'd be able to work in these conditions.

"Can I help you Jackson?" Beckendorf asks arms crossed over his broad chest. "After all, we won't be here forever if you know what I mean."

"Actually I greatly appreciate it if you showed me where your weapons are."

Beckendorf has a trapdoor with stone stairs that lead below their warehouse. Soon you enter a large cavernous room made entirely of Celestial bronze. Every weapon you can imagine clutters the walls, the most valuable items displayed behind glass cases.

Percy feels like a little boy in a candy shop as he watches the assortment of deadly artillery. Beckendorf grins at Percy's expression, "Swords are that way if you're interested." He says, pointing towards a small hallway that leads off into a separate room.

"Dude, is your mouth watering?" Beckendorf laughs as Percy ogles his collection of swords.

Percy ignores him, "How did you get all of this?"

He shrugs, "Let's just say Hephaestus provides well for his kids."

Percy grabs a long Adamantine Silver sword, testing it out the sharpness. Unsurprisingly, it cuts through Percy's skin like butter. He wonders how Hephaestus managed to get this type of material; from what he heard from Daedalus, Adamantine Silver is only used by gods such as Aphrodite, Hera, Artemis, and Athena. Very hard to get a hold of but totally worth it. The metal is practically indestructible and can slice any one in half in a matter of seconds.

Everything else is either Celestial Bronze or Stygian Iron and particularly uninteresting to him. The only other valuable item is that Imperial Gold knife Beckendorf has back at his apartment.

_"Trespassers, Mr. Beckendorf," _says the computerized voice, scaring the crap out of Percy.

"How many?" Charles demands, grabbing an M-16 rifle loaded with Celestial Bronze bullets.

_"Seven, Mr. Beckendorf."_

Percy rolls his eyes, "Does the computer always have to say _Mr. Beckendorf_ at the end of every sentence."

All the humor is gone from his face, "Shut up and grab your sword. I might die today but I'm not going down till these fuckers are dead. They'll burn in Tartarus for murdering Silena."

A burst of explosive Greek fire yanks the Celestial Bronze door off its hinges. They creep into their pitch black surroundings careful not to make a sound.

Beckendorf hides behind one of his cluttered worktables, positioning his gun to get a direct hit. He catches sight of Percy who's sitting patiently above a mound of wooden crates, waiting to strike.

The hunters come into range and Beckendorf gives the signal. The son of Hephaestus fires as Percy swoops down, knocking out two opponents.

"Take cover!" they shout, hiding behind worktables, boxes, and shelves. A few take out their own guns, firing at the demigods. Charles smiles at the thought of the hunters trying to outsmart him in his own workshop.

Percy manages to stab two more in the chest and knock out another guy before taking cover.

"Computer, offense mode Fo̱tiá Véli̱!"

_"Yes, Mr. Beckendorf. Launching offense mode Fo__̱__ti__á__ V__é__li__̱__."_ A shower of arrows lit with Greek fire erupts from nowhere. Explosions go off, knocking Charles and Percy off their feet.

Percy's head slams on a slab of iron, making him light-headed. He curses under his breath, struggling to get up. Beckendorf's warehouse is literally on fire now, and he can hear the computer say, _"Code Red activated, Mr. Beckendorf."_

Another series of explosions go off, practically turning everything in its wake to dust.

Far away from Percy, Beckendorf is lying on his back, aware of the dull burning sensation in his left leg. His burns aren't so bad, him being a heat-resistant son of Hephaestus and all.

A hunter appears out of the flames, looming over Beckendorf's body. He chuckles at him, wielding a strange metal blade. Charles sees it as a blend of Celestial Bronze and Tempered Steel but maybe he's just hit his head too hard. After all, no one would want to have a sword like that.

"I expected you to put a better fight, Beckendorf." He recognizes the voice but his mind is a mess. "You know I was the one who killed Silena. Killed her with her own knife, the one that gave us both our scars."

He chuckles to himself again, "I was glad Hecate made Silena Number 3. As soon as she died I knew you'd be an easy one to get rid of."

The hunter bends down to face Beckendorf, "Tell me _Charlie_ do you want to die?"

The son of Hephaestus finds it difficult to speak. He knows the Hunter is doing something to him, he can feel his chest constricting, making it hard for Charles to breathe.

"It's a shame. You could have made this a whole lot more fun."

Percy's brain is foggy. He feels like he's about to fade into the blackness when he hears it; loud anguished cries. The mark of Sigma on his arm glows once, before he's on his feet again. "Beckendorf!" He shouts, over the smoke but obtaining no response.

Suddenly, something sharp cuts into his wrist, narrowly missing his ulnar artery. He stares at his arm dully, watching as fresh blood drips down it. His fourth scar.

"Beckendorf!" He yells in pain, searching frantically for his friend. But eventually when he does find Beckendorf's body Percy knows he's dead. Percy doesn't cry; he's not that kind of person. He sits by Beckendorf's side in dull state, thinking.

_Percy's thirteen years old at the time when he's walking with Silena to lunch. She's in a good mood today, thankfully, and hasn't stabbed anyone yet. She's gotten better at that._

_But as soon as they step into the Dining Pavilion, they know something's wrong. On normal days, the large, cavernous room covered in mosaic tiles is eerily silent. No one bothers to speak to each other. Now it's loud and boisterous with endless amounts of yelling as the other Chosen Ones huddle around two of their own comrades. _

_They manage to see Clarisse punch Beckendorf in the face before Percy intervenes. He jumps on the daughter of Ares' back, clawing and punching where ever he can get at. Silena makes a move to help Beckendorf up but then is soon startled by the sharp, angered voice of Daedalus._

_"What is going on here?" He pulls Percy off of Clarisse, glancing at the bruises and cuts on Beckendorf. "The three of you, to my workshop. Now!"_

_Charles and Percy sit outside Daedalus workshop listening to the rhythmic sound of a whip hitting flesh over and over again. Occasionally you'd hear a soft grunt but no crying. Clarisse was too stubborn to cry._

_"You didn't have to get involved," Beckendorf grumbles._

_Percy rolls his eyes, "Please you know you enjoyed me pounding Clarisse into the dirt."_

_"I could have handled it!" he insists._

_"Dude, I'm a lion and you're a member of my pride. On TV, when has another animal kicked a lion's ass without having the other lions jumping on it and killing the fucker?"_

_Beckendorf stares at him, "You do realize we don't have TVs down here right?"_

_Percy snorts, "You're not the only one who sneaks into Hephaestus's workshop."_

_He laughs, "Did you see the lion break that hyena's back?"_

_"That was sick!" Percy grins, laughing along with Beckendorf. The door to Daedalus' workshop creaks open and Clarisse saunters out with a mean scowl. Fresh cuts are crisscrossed along her back, visible through her shirt. She glares at the two Chosen Ones before taking off._

_"Jackson, get in here!" Daedalus shouts._

_Percy gives Beckendorf another smile, "I'll always have your back Charlie."_

_Beckendorf's eyes narrow, "Call me Charlie one more time and I'll beat the shit out of you."_

"Jackson, I didn't expect to see you here." A feminine voice says, appearing out of the shadows. Percy stiffens, momentarily forgetting the scene around him. He recognizes the voice but he doesn't want to turn around, hoping this is some kind of sick twisted dream.

Percy turns slowly, regarding her with a longing stare, "Annabeth."

The mark of Sigma on her pale shoulder glows yellow in recognition. He watches as the blood drips down from Annabeth's wrist, disappearing into a fine yellow dust. Percy says nothing as he rips off a piece of his already ruined shirt, wrapping it around her wrist. He does the same for his own as well.

Annabeth sighs, taking a seat on the ground, "I didn't ask you to do that."

He shrugs, "You didn't have to."

They sit in silence, watching the body of their fallen comrade. Beckendorf's warehouse burns around them but they seem to ignore it. Out of all the Chosen Ones, Beckendorf was rather decent spite his rough exterior.

"I came to Tokyo when I knew Silena was dead," Annabeth says softly, breaking the thick tension. "I was wandering in America when she died. I wanted to come here to protect Beckendorf but apparently I was too late."

Percy's not listening. He stares at Annabeth's flat stomach, _Shouldn't—_

He cuts himself off, _No; it's been more than a year and a half._

Annabeth, never the slow one, catches his line of sight. Instinctively, she covers her stomach and scowls at him.

Percy looks away, scratching his head, "Where's—" He can't bring himself to say it.

Annabeth gives him a twisted smile, "Oh, now you care?"

"I've always cared!" Percy snaps. "I spent of fucking year searching for you!"

"Then why did you abandon me in Montauk?" she demands, raising her voice. "Why did you leave me when I need you the most?" Annabeth tries not to cry but she can't help it this time. She knew she'd meet Percy again perhaps under different circumstances. She always imagined herself staying strong, never showing him how much he'd hurt her. Now she knows she's failing desperately.

"I was scared," he whispers, turning his head away in shame.

Annabeth wipes the tears away from her face, "You're a load of shit, Jackson." She makes a move to get up but he grabs her wrist.

"Where is our baby Annabeth?" he says slowly.

Annabeth glares at his hand, "Remove your hand before I cut it off."

He makes no motion to release her, "Where is our baby?"

"It doesn't matter."

"The fuck it does!" He growls, pinning up against a wall. "Where?"

"Give me one good reason why I should tell you anything?"

"Annabeth so help me Zeus I'll—"

"You'll do what?" she challenges. "Kill me? I'd like to see you try. Torture me? Following in Daedalus footsteps are you? Kidnap me? That plan won't work as you already know. Tell me Perseus, what could you possibly do to me now? You've practically already taken my life away."

Percy's hard expression softens, "Annabeth…"

She shoves him away, stalking out the warehouse door that'd been left wide open. Unsurprisingly, Percy follows her but not before sparing one more glance at Beckendorf. He shuts Beckendorf's eyelids, fishing out two golden drachmas from his pocket, and placing them over his eyes.

"Let's hope Charon's being generous," He murmurs.

Once outside, he sees Annabeth staring intently at the flaming warehouse. Her palm's facing up, the muscles in her hand contorting at weird angles. Suddenly the warehouse explodes, bursting into flames as tall as a sky scraper. The immense power and heat even singes some of hairs on the back of Percy's neck. He frowns, knowing Beckendorf's body is gone now.

_Hmm, so that's how she's feeling right now._

Annabeth speaks up, her voice void of all emotion, "Come on, we're leaving."

**Tokyo International Airport—October 2**

Annabeth and Percy sit in complete silence waiting for their plane to arrive. They refuse to speak let alone look at each other. Percy's exhausted both by Annabeth's visit and Beckendorf's death.

Annabeth had gotten them tickets to London. Why? Percy wasn't entirely sure for really, he knew no one in England.

His ADHD gets the better of him, "London?"

Annabeth cracks a sadistic smile, "We're going to find Thalia of course."

Percy makes a face, "I'm sorry, did you say Thalia? Thalia _Grace?_ The girl who's hated me since I was two? _The_ Thalia Grace who broke my arm for touching her spear? _The _Thalia Grace who pushed me in a ditch of boiling lava? _The_ Thalia Grace who tied me up to Echidna?"

"Precisely," She says in a pleased tone, "She'll be _elated_ to see you face again."

"Oh yeah, so excited she might even punch me!" he says with fake enthusiasm.

"Let's hope she does!" Annabeth grins, matching his tone.

Percy rolls his eyes, resting back in his chair. _Don't worry Jackson, only 11 more hours of this._


	4. Chapter 3

**London, England—October 2**

Percy and Annabeth sit silently on a bench in the confines of Hyde Park. Annabeth stares anxiously at the paved area known as Speaker's Corner where some Animal Rights Group is protesting makeup tested on bunnies or whatever.

"She's supposed to be here!" Annabeth groans.

Percy scoffs, "Please, I wouldn't come here to watch some weird animal activist." He says, focusing on a fat lady with red spiky hollering at thin man with a picket sign.

She glares at him, "Why did I bring you along again?"

He shrugs, "You didn't have anything better to do."

"Right," She murmurs, clearly unconvinced. "Well we're not gonna get anything done sitting here. I say we split up."

Percy's wandering near the statue of Achilles, taking a moment to look at one of his favorite heroes.

He laughs out loud, "Please, he's not that buff." Thankfully, there's no one around to hear him say that.

He ponders about the idea of visiting the Serpentine, a giant 28 acre lake that separates Hyde Park from the Kensington Gardens. Immediately he thinks against it, knowing Annabeth would most likely kick his ass. He also takes note of the storm vast approaching but don't think much of it.

Percy rests against a tree, "Now, where would I find Thalia?"

"Why don't you look behind you?" The tree explodes into flames, pushing Percy to the ground. He senses a spear aimed at the small of his back but he manages to roll over, bracing the attack. Lightning flashes overhead as Percy sees her appearing from the fringe of the other trees.

Unsurprisingly, Thalia's dressed in her usual outfit: a ripped up tee with the design of the English flag, black leather skinny jeans, and an oversize leather jacket with _Bloody Hell_ written on the back. In her right hand she carries her Celestial bronze spear; in her left hand she carries a copy of Aegis. Percy doesn't flinch away from Medusa's head like the other normal demigods. He's seen the shield far too much.

"You're in my territory Jackson," She hisses.

"Um yeah about that—" Thalia slams, her shield into Percy's jaw. She moves into stab downwards but he kicks it away, grabbing Riptide out of his pocket.

He blocks Thalia's next attack with his sword, "Can't we talk about this?"

"No!" She shouts, Sparta kicking him in the gut. Percy falls to the floor again, this time, Riptide out of reach. Thalia points her spear at Percy's throat, "You're a dick, you know that right?"

"What did I ever do to you?"

"This isn't about me. This is about A—"

"I think that's enough Thalia." The daughter of Zeus is surprised to see Annabeth standing there, leaning casually against a tree.

She glances at her friend in disbelief, "Annabeth? Don't tell me you're travelling with this loser."

"Unfortunately," She mumbles unhappily.

Thalia sighs sullenly, allowing Percy to get up and retrieve his sword. "Exactly how long have you been standing there?"

Annabeth smirks at him, "Long enough to see Thalia bitch slap you with Aegis. It was quite enjoyable."

He frowns, "That wasn't very nice."

"You know what else isn't very nice? Ab—" Annabeth never got to finish her sentence. She gasps in pain, surprised to feel a cold metal slice through the flesh of her wrist.

"Katie," They all whisper sadly, watching their blood fall on the cold green grass.

Thalia frowns, "It's down to us now Percy."

He quirks an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?"

"Think about it," She says. "Number 1 was Clarisse. Number 2 was Will Solace. Number 3 was Silena. Number 4 was Beckendorf. Number 5 was Katie Gardner. What three kids were born on the same day a year after Katie?"

"You, me, and Nico," He says without hesitation.

"Exactly. We're next."

**London, England—October 3**

The next day Percy awakens on a leather couch. At first he's confused until he looks at his wrist, finding that fifth scar. Percy gets a headache just trying to think about the night before.

After leaving Hyde Park, Annabeth and Percy crashed at Thalia's place. They spent the rest of the day using Iris messages to contact Daedalus. Every Chosen One made a promise to never speak to the son of Athena again, yet desperate times called for desperate measures.

After hours of arguing with Iris and being kept on hold, they manage to find him. To say he was displeased was a major understatement.

_"I thought I got rid of you nasty little brats!"_

After calming Daedalus down, they manage to tell him their story including the death of Beckendorf.

When they finished, the old architect just laughed, _"I've got to admit, you children are nothing like the previous generations of demigods I've raised."_

_"Is that a good thing?"_ Percy asked hopefully.

_"Depends how you look at it. Once leaving the Labyrinth, none have asked for my assistance again. Honestly, I'm not that bad."_

They gave him a nervous laugh, _"Pft, not at all Daedalus."_

He smiled, pleased with their answer,_ "Yes well… back to your dilemma. The best thing you can do now is to protect Nico. Grover will suggest you children stay apart but on the other hand there is more strength in numbers. And whatever you do, avoid coming back to America."_

Percy didn't get much sleep after that. He'd left the apartment somewhere around midnight and wandered around Belgrave Square Gardens. Idiotic as Percy was, he thought it'd be funny to throw a small rock at a hobo sleeping on a park bench. The hobo thought it'd be funny to pull out a knife and chase Percy for six blocks.

So overall, not a very good day for him.

He gets off the couch, opening the sliding glass door to the balcony. Ironically, he finds Annabeth already there, seated on the balcony's ledge. She spares him a quick glance, "Mind putting a shirt on?"

He rolls his eyes, giving her a small smirk, "It's nothing you haven't seen before."

There's a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of her lips, "True."

He sits on the ledge next to her, "Bad night's sleep?"

"Ugh Thalia sleeps like a bear with a cold. I couldn't stand the snoring so I slept out here."

"You could've just slept in the living room you know," Percy points out.

Annabeth shakes her head, "Naw, I'd probably be too tempted to slit your throat. You know like in that movie about the Trojan War with Brad Pitt."

"Like I'd ever let that happen," He says overconfidently. "Remember Annabeth, we both took Daedalus' course on reflexes. Besides, do you recall what happened to Briseis when she attempted to kill Achilles?"

She purses her lips, ignoring that last statement, "Hmm you did pass that class with flying colors."

"So, did Thalia tell you are next plan of action?"

"We're going to get Nico. The hunters'll be looking for him next, being Number 6, so we need to get there before him. Thalia says he's currently staying in Chernobyl."

Percy frowns, "Why does that name sound familiar?"

"It's a city in Ukraine. It was abandoned after a nuclear disaster in 1986."

"Why on earth would Nico wanna live there?" He asks.

Annabeth shrugs, "No one lives there, Nico likes solitary. There's also the cemetery and well you know him being a son of Hades. Chernobyl is also high in radiation levels so it's impossible for a mortal or normal demigod to enter certain places without putting themselves at risk. Being a Chosen One, Nico doesn't have to worry about terminal illnesses large amounts of radiation can cause. It's an effective place to live if you want survive for a while."

"So how are we supposed to get there? I don't think they're gonna have an airport right across the street from a ghost town."

"Thalia said she had that aspect of our trip covered."

"Oh," He murmurs, watching the cars below them. Percy wanders what would happen if he fell from this height. Percy wouldn't die obviously; perhaps break his limbs and a couple of ribs. Annabeth's staring below as well, wondering the same thing he is.

She spares a glance at Percy's arm, ignoring the unfamiliar trident tattoo.

Her eyes widen in surprise, "You still have that?" She murmurs, grabbing his wrist. In front of the five scars is an older wound wrapping around the length of his radiocarpal joint.

Annabeth frowns, reliving the memories this vicious scar had to offer.

_In the final days of their time in the Labyrinth the group met in Anaetus's Arena daily. Daedalus was pushing them even harder now, sparring with each and every one of them. One slight mistake and he'd have you whipped in front of everyone, no warning needed. Annabeth, along with Percy and Thalia were the only ones to yet feel the sting of his whip._

_But today Annabeth slipped. Her stance faltered and Daedalus caught on immediately. She fell to the ground watching as her weapon clattered to the floor._

_Daedalus was burning with rage, "It is that careless mistake that could get you killed! Do any of you understand the power you hold? Enough to destroy Olympus! Are you trying to doom us all?" He roared pulling out his whip._

_Annabeth closed her eyes, waiting for the weapon to strike her. She heard it cut into something but Annabeth was surprised to see her flesh perfectly intact._

_Percy stood in front of her, glaring at Daedalus with piercing green eyes. Daedalus' whip curled around Percy's outstretched wrist. Blood dripped down from him arm but he seemed to ignore the pain._

_Daedalus snarled yanking the weapon forward, causing Percy to hit the dirt. The son of Athena circled him, disappointment clear on his face, "You are one of the best demigods I've trained in a long time, Perseus. But you're so eager to give your life away. And for what? A girl?"_

_Daedalus retracted his whip, fresh with blood, "Class dismissed."_

_Annabeth spent the rest of the day pacing around her room. She mumbled to herself as the door to her room crept open. She didn't bother glancing over her shoulder, already sensing who it was. Annabeth grabbed her knife and hurled it over her shoulder, aiming for his face. Percy caught it between his index and middle fingers; after all, it wasn't the first time she's thrown a knife at him._

_"You shouldn't have gotten involved!" Annabeth hissed._

_Percy frowned, "I'm not gonna stand there and let him hurt you. You don't deserve his shit."_

_Annabeth made an animalistic growl, "This is his Labyrinth! He is our guardian and our trainer. He's doing his job in preparing us for the real world!"_

_"Then I don't exactly agree with his methods of training."_

_"Daedalus can do whatever he wants!"_

_"Not if I have anything to say about it," Percy threatened._

_Annabeth groans, "Percy you can't keep doing this! I am perfectly capable of fending for myself."_

_"I can't help it Annabeth," He whispered. "I love you and I want to protect you." Annabeth can feel her face softening but she doesn't want to admit defeat. She doesn't want to fall for Percy's undeniable charm. To Hades with him!_

_"How's your wrist?" She murmured, wishing the subject to change._

_Percy shrugged, holding up his bloody wrist. There's a thin cloth tied around it but even Annabeth could tell the cut was still bleeding. "Fine I guess. It's the same wrist Terra stabbed me with so it's bleeding like a bitch."_

_"Did you bother taking any nectar or ambrosia?"_

_"Thalia told me she'd get me some but it's been an hour already." Annabeth sighed, reaching under her bed. She pulls out her emergency stash, giving him a bit._

_A small smile tugged at the corner of Percy's lips, "You still mad at me?"_

_Annabeth scowled, "I don't know, am I?"_

_Percy smirked, getting up from Annabeth's bed. He wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her collarbone, "No you're not."_

The glass door slides open, "Well you guys are up early."

The first thing Percy takes note of is Thalia's hair. Her usual, long black curls pretty much look like a bunched up rats' nest as if she got in a fight with a Pitbull.

_Thalia so would've won that fight,_ He thinks idly.

She yawns, scratching her cheek, "Well I guess now we should head to Ukraine. Gods I hate travelling."


	5. Chapter 4

**Kiev, Ukraine— October 3**

"This is the place?" Annabeth asks Thalia anxiously, staring at the large Spanish style mansion resting peacefully on a large hill.

"Positive," Thalia says confidently, strutting up the large cobblestone steps. Not bothering to knock, the daughter of Zeus kicks open the wooden front door. "Valdez, I need your ass!"

Several moments pass followed by loud grumbling downstairs when a tall, gangly man covered in oil and dust walks up the stairs. Had Percy not noticed Leo's strong calloused hands, he could have easily been confused him for a son of Hermes given his mischievous smile and elfish features.

"Why am I surprised? The infamous Thalia Grace should never belittle herself to knocking on the door like a normal person."

Thalia scoffs, "Please, knocking is for spineless fools who are too afraid to find out what's on the other side of the door."

Annabeth gave her curious glance, "And exactly who told you this?"

"A drunken hobo I met in Yorkshire covered in cow manure."

"Of course," Annabeth mumbles to herself.

Thalia rolls her eyes, "Anyways, we need transportation to Chernobyl."

Leo gives her an amused smile, "Why? So you can visit the Ghost King again?"

Thalia can feel her ears burning as Annabeth glares at her, "Exactly how many times have you visited Nico?"

"It doesn't matter," She snaps. "Can you get us there are not?"

Leo shrugs, "Come downstairs and I'll see what I can do."

Percy frowns as he realizes how much Leo's garage reminds him of Beckendorf's workshop. There's things cluttered everywhere piled onto work tables and giant oil stains dominating the walls. In the center of the garage are four motorcycles: a **Suzuki Hayabusa, Yamaha YZF-R1, BMW K1200S, and a Ducati 1098S.**

Percy manages to tear his eyes away from the Ducati, "We're taking _these_ to Chernobyl?"

Thalia and Leo give him a strange look, "Well yeah! How else do you expect us to get there?"

He shrugs, "I don't know."

Annabeth grimaces, "Ignore him."

Leo gives her an amused expression, "Interesting company you keep. Anyways, the BMW's busted for now so it won't be seeing the road for at least a few more days."

Thalia shrugs, "Never liked it. My Yamaha's okay right?"

He looks at her in disbelief, "Excuse me, _your_ Yamaha?"

She places her hands on her hips, "Yes, _my _Yamaha."

**Chernobyl, Ukraine— October 3**

The roads on the way to Chernobyl are practically empty except for a passing car every few hours. Thalia's a beast on _her_ Yamaha pushing the motorcycle to its maximum speed. On the way to that ghost town they pass a giant egg. Thalia tells them someone had brought it in from Germany as representation for life. It's a sign to let people know this is the last place to get a bite to eat or fill up at the nearest gas station. Pass this; you're headed into the dead zones.

After hours of Percy listening to the rhythmic sound of the Ducati's engine, Thalia signals they're coming to a stop.

Leaving the bikes on a stretch of asphalt, the morbid mood of the town makes them eerily silent. Thalia stares ahead at a field of dead grass harboring a few pine trees.

"They call this place Magic Wood," she says in monotone voice. "In 1986 this forest was red with radiation. They chopped down all the trees and buried the remains a meter under this field."

Percy rolls his eyes, "This isn't the Discovery Channel, Thalia. Now what does this place have to do with us?"

She glares at him, "Nico's underground bunker is a couple hundred meters that way towards the reactor. This place is loaded with radiation."

Annabeth gives her a nervous expression, "It won't affect us in anyway, right?"

"Well… it won't kill you or cause any terminal diseases but… you'll get a little… high."

"Elaborate on that please?"

Thalia sighs, "I don't know the specifics of it but thanks to Hecate's magic it keeps the radiation from harming us. Unfortunately there's a side effect. It makes us a little…" She doesn't have to finish her sentence, already casting Percy an amused glare.

He puts on a goofy grin, "Well I haven't been drunk in a good two days. Let's get this shit over with."

They take a couple of steps forward in the direction of the reactor. Percy and Thalia aren't surprised by the effects of the radiation. It seems as though everything's going in slow motion now; they're used to it. As for Annabeth it's a very new experience.

Thalia giggles, "I just tasted orange."

Annabeth gives her a strange look, "What's it taste like?"

"A cat," She says cheerfully.

Annabeth and Percy share an amused look, "Hey Thalia guess what?" Percy says.

"What?"

"YOU'RE LATE FOR TEA!" They say at the same time, laughing hysterically.

Thalia scowls, "Oh yeah? Well this is Sparta!" She shouts, kicking Percy in the gut. They all laugh.

Percy shushes them, "Wait… I think the grass is trying to tell me something."

"The grass is dead Percy, it can't tell you anything," Annabeth reasons.

"Hush!" Percy snaps, listening intently.

Thalia and Annabeth stand there watching the son of Poseidon as he listens intently. A stupid smile forms on his lips, "That was nice."

"What'd the grass say?"

"Told me everything about life."

"The grass?" Annabeth asks.

Percy nods, "Yeah, the grass knows a lot. Told me all about the purpose of life."

Thalia shrugs, "Ok, so what'd the grass say."

He laughs, "Grass told me about life. Grass is really wise."

Annabeth sighs, "What did the grass tell you about life?"

"Grass is really wise. Grass told me about life."

Thalia giggles, "Whatever you say Percy. Now get up before a mutated spider crawls in your ear."

Annabeth screams, "Spider! Where's the spider?"

"Relax, the spider is more scared of you then you are of it."

"Oh really, DID IT TELL YOU THAT!"

Percy sits up and points to the reactor, "Is that a person over there?"

When Thalia and Annabeth turn to look, there's nothing there.

Percy frowns, "I swear on the Styx I saw someone and they were holding a gun. The grass saw it too!"

Thalia waves him off, "You're just paranoid. Go back to talking to the grass."

Annabeth taps her shoulder, "Umm Thalia? I don't think Percy's completely crazy."

She points to a nearby tree where a shrouded figure points a Stygian iron gun at them.

"Katapati̱tés," It hisses in an eerie voice. Hands sprout from the ground beside them, grabbing onto their legs. Skeletons shoot out from the dead grass, aiming their weapons at the demigods

Percy struggles against his restraints, "Thalia if we don't get shot I want a toga party!"

She looks at him in disbelief, "Why?"

"I'm a demigod and I've never been to a toga party. It's sad if you ask me."

Annabeth shakes her head, "Yeah, you're an idiot."

Thalia turns to look at the skeletons, "Eímaste oi episképtes tou to fántasma vasiliá. Kykloforía emás í̱ aisthánontai orgí̱ tou."

They drop the half-bloods to the ground, pointing their guns at them, "Polý kalá tóte. Apodeíxte ton eaf̱tó sas se mas!"

Thalia growls, pulling up her sleeve to reveal the mark on her shoulder. The skeletons study it carefully, before nodding to themselves.

"Eláte," They hiss, leading the group towards the reactor.

The daughter of Zeus sighs, "Don't worry. This happens all the time."

The skeletons stop at the metal fence covering the abandoned reactor. A chill wind sends a tremor down their spines, "Ánoigma."

The earth in front of them splits open, releasing black flames straight from Tartarus. The fire soon disappears, replaced with steps made of obsidian, leading to tunnels beneath the soil.

"Procho̱rí̱ste," They sneer, nudging Thalia's back to continue.

The stairs lead on forever, turning at different angles. It's almost as if you're walking to Wonderland or something. It's even creepier when there are skeletons everywhere surrounding you, hell bent on shooting you if you make one wrong move.

Soon the stairs end, opening up into tunnel that distantly reminds them of the labyrinth. There's a series of metal doors on each wall but only one is slightly ajar, where the sound of gunshots can be heard.

The skeletons lead the demigods towards the door, raising their guns even higher. "Mi̱n kánete típota i̱líthio pou tha metanió̱sete."

The sound of gunshots is almost deafening as they allow the demigods to enter the room. Percy and Annabeth's jaw drop as they take in the scene before them.

It's pretty much a large cavernous room made of Celestial Bronze, fitted to look like the room of a somewhat normal teenage boy. A flat screen Hephaestus made TV dominates the room, its speakers set on full blast. Nico Di Angelo sits happily on his full size bed his eyes glued on his Black Ops game.

Percy gasps, "You didn't!"

Nico grins, giving him a small glance, "I did!"

Percy runs over, admiring Nico's new Xbox 360. Thalia, Annabeth and the skeletons look on at the two in confusion.

"Ploíarchos—"

Nico cuts them off with a wave of his hand, "Go, go they're cool."

Grudgingly, the skeletons leave in silence.

Thalia raises an eyebrow, "Tighter security?"

He rolls his eyes, "Well yeah. Usually these are the times I wish I was the youngest."

Percy slaps his shoulder, "We're not that young!"

Nico pauses his game, "I'm sorry what number am I? Number 6. What Number are you? Number 8. I am so older than you."

"By, like, two hours!"

"I was still born first."

Percy growls, tackling the son of Hades to the ground. Thalia looks on at them in amusement, "Hey Nico do you still have that extra laptop Daedalus gave you?"

Nico punches Percy in the face, "Umm…. Check under the bed."

The son of Poseidon grabs his throat, slamming him to the ground.

Thalia shakes her head, ducking under the bed frame. Under the mounds of empty pizza boxes and bottles of soda, she spots the dusty old laptop bag.

"Thank you!"

"No problem," He chokes out, as Percy bends his arm behind his back.

She ignores them, tapping the Greek letter Delta to turn it on. Immediately a screen pops up, asking her for a password. Immediately she types in S-I-G-M-A-6.

_Security Phrase please:_

She tabs her thumbs on the space bar for a second before typing in _Death2Barbie._

As the laptop starts itself up, Thalia's startled by the sound of gunshots again. Nico and Percy are sitting on the bed again, staring intently at the flat screen TV. Both have several bruises and cuts littered across their faces but they continue the stupid game as if nothing happened.

"Boys," Annabeth murmurs, taking a seat on the stone floor beside her.

Thalia taps wildly on the keyboard, searching for the file marked as _Safe Houses._

The daughter of Athena frowns, "I thought Daedalus said to stay away from America."

"True, but not all our safe houses are in the States. For example Guam is closer to Asia than it is to North America but it's still a US unincorporated territory."

She nods in understanding, "So we're leaving to a safe house?"

Thalia sighs, "If that's what it comes down to, yes…. Found it!"

Again it asks for a password. She's ready to type it in when the whole screen goes black. "What the fuck?" She screeches.

An image of a man in an Armani suit texting wildly on a Blackberry appears, "Watch that mouth Grace."

She's about to say, _Who the fuck are you?_ When she recognizes his distinct elfish features and the two snakes around his shoulders.

He gives her a sly grin, "Thalia."

"Hermes? What are you doing on my laptop?"

Nico clears his throat, "Ahem, I think you mean _my_ laptop."

Annabeth sighs, "Ignore them Lord Hermes."

Hermes gives them an amused stare, "Very well then I don't have much time so I'll just cut right to the chase. The four of you have been summoned to Olympus. Lord Zeus demands you be there by noon tomorrow."

Her eyes widen, "I'm sorry, did you say noon?"

He smiles, "Good luck."

The screen goes black again.

"Noon," Annabeth repeats slowly.

Thalia nods, "Noon." She stands up, turning off the computer. "Come on boys, it's time to go."

They don't respond.

She growls, marching over to the Xbox and unplugging it.

"No!"

Percy grips his hair, "Ugh you naughty little child!"

Nico turns to look at him, "Thalia isn't naughty."

She scowls, "I can be naughty."

He shakes his head, "No you can't."

"Yes I can!"

"Ok then, how naughty?"

She gives him a sly smirk, similar to that of Hermes, "Really naughty."

Nico crosses his arms over his chest, "Fine then, show me?"

Thalia grins innocently, holding the Black Ops CD in her hand. Her smile widens as she snaps it in half. Nico and Percy are too shocked to say anything else.

"Now that that's over with… come on we have flight to catch."

**London, England— October 4**

They get back to Thalia's apartment by midnight. They're all exhausted from the long ride from Chernobyl to Kiev along with the flight from Ukraine to England. Immediately, Percy and Nico crash on the couch, turning on the TV.

Thalia rolls her eyes, "Don't get too comfortable. We still have another plane to catch in three hours."

They groan.

She turns to Annabeth, "Come on, we have work to do."

The daughter of Athena gives her a curious glance, "I beg your pardon?"

Thalia doesn't answer her. She grabs Annabeth by the arm and leads her outside.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth whispers.

Thalia put on a determined face, "We're going to find my laptop."

Hyde Park at midnight is eerily silent. Not a living thing makes its presence known. Crouching down beside the statue of Achilles, Annabeth and Thalia whisper in hush, irritated voices.

"Where the fuck is this symbol?" Thalia hisses.

Annabeth sighs, "You didn't bother bringing a flashlight?"

She decides not to dignify that with a response, her fingers tracing the base of the statue. Thalia hand is soon zapped away by an unseen force.

She smiles, "Found it!"

Annabeth grimaces, looking overhead. She can sense it's about to rain.

"Why exactly did you hide your laptop here again?"

Thalia taps the symbol, the Greek letter Omega, watching as a small patch of green grass opens up like a trapdoor. "Because I can't allow important information to fall into the wrong hands. Not only does it have the location on every single Chosen One, it contains our legal information, a rough sketch of the Labyrinth, all the locations of our safe houses, maps of Camp Half-Blood and the Underworld and the top 10 liquors in the world. Do you still suggest I keep this in my poorly secured apartment?"

"Ok, ok I get your point," She murmurs, handing Thalia the laptop bag.

"Glad you see it my way," Grumbles the daughter of Zeus, securing the electronic.

"Now what?" Annabeth questions.

"Now we—" Thalia's caught off guard by a small jar of Greek fire exploding at her feet. She lands on her back, feeling the laptop bag slam into her chest. Annabeth's already on her feet, gripping her bronze knife. Thalia can hear the soft thud of feet hitting the grass as the Hunters attack the daughter of Athena from all directions.

Thalia jumps up, firing off the small daggers hidden up her sleeve. A few manage to hit their targets before she pulls out her spear. The two girls fall into a simple rhythm: jab, kick, duck, slice, jump up, stab, so on and so forth.

All hell breaks loose from the heavens, soaking them from head to toe. This small band of Hunters momentarily loses their footing, allowing Annabeth and Thalia an easy victory. They're not entirely unscathed though. Blood seeps out from a cut on Annabeth's forehead while Thalia walks about with a slight limp and a black and blue wrist.

Bodies lie around them, staining the ground red along with excess rain pouring down. Neither girls flinch away from the sight of it. One Hunter, who was stabbed in the leg artery, attempts to move.

Thalia's head snaps toward him. Her eyes narrow, void of all emotion, giving her a distinct feline quality. She raises her wet spear, stabbing the Hunter in the trachea without hesitation.

Both girls shake the evil thoughts from their minds, walking back to the apartment in complete silence. Thankfully, the laptop is completely dry.

They knock on Thalia's apartment door, waiting for the boys to answer.

Percy opens the door with an irritated look, "Where have you two been?"

"Out," Annabeth smirks.

He narrows his eyes, "Did you get drunk without me?"

Thalia rolls her eyes, "No Percy, we just smoked some weed, jacked some cars, robbed a store, threw rocks at hobos and stabbed some pedestrians with our knives."

Nico looks relieved, "Oh… you had us worried there for a second."

They all turn to look at him.

"What?" He says innocently.

Thalia shakes her head, "The radiation should wear off in a little more than 12 hours. Nico will be back to normal by then."

"I'm confused," He whines.

Thalia pats his head, "It's ok Nico, go pack your bags. The sooner we get to the airport, the better."


	6. Chapter 5

**Olympus— October 5**

11 hours later, the four demigods stand outside the Hall of the Gods, tired and irritated from lack of sleep.

"Here goes nothing," Thalia murmurs, pushing open the carved Celestial Bronze doors. The sight is amazing; an extremely large cavernous room with marble massive columns that rise to domed ceiling gilded with moving constellations.

Twelve thrones for beings many times the demigods' size dominate the room, arranged in an inverted U. A giant fire crackles in the central hearth pit where a woman sits, tending to the flames. It's hard to see her face shrouded by a golden cloak but her glowing red eyes aren't hard to miss. Expressionless, the woman resumes tending to the hearth.

The thrones are practically empty except for the two at the end: the head throne on the right and the one to its immediate left. Two gods in the form of 15 foot tall human beings stare at the four demigods with a mixture of anger and curiosity.

"Father," Percy and Thalia say at the same time, taking in the familiarity of the gods' faces.

Poseidon and Zeus regard their children with a cold nod. "Do you understand why you are here?" Zeus says.

The four demigods shake their heads.

"During the summer solstice, the last council of the gods, a great incident occurred. The trident and the master bolt were stolen."

They try not to act surprised.

Thalia grimaces, "And what does this have to do with us?"

"Satyrs have looked into this matter and it appears the only thing recovered were your scents," Says Zeus.

Annabeth scowls, "But we weren't even near New York on the Summer Solstice!"

Poseidon glares at her, "How do we know this? When was the last time you reported to your protector?"

Thalia, Annabeth and Nico make a move to speak but instead sigh. None of them had contacted Grover in months. Even Percy didn't speak to Grover on the Summer Solstice.

"There are six of you left, yes?" Poseidon says warily.

They nodded.

"We don't care whichever one of you stole our weapons. Just know if they are not here by the end of this month we will be forced to take action."

Thalia walks out of the Empire State Building in a morbid mood. After all, it's not every day your father, King of the Gods, accuses you and your friends for stealing his Master Bolt.

Percy gives her a small smile, "I changed my mind. If we survive this I want a toga party."

Thalia quirks an eyebrow, "What makes you think I'm gonna throw you a party?"

He pouts, "Please?"

She rolls her eyes, "Sorry Jackson, puppy dog looks don't work on me. Why don't you try that on Annabeth?"

Annabeth growls, "You guys don't take anything serious do you? Poseidon and Zeus, _your_ godly parents, just threatened to kill us and yet you stand there talking about toga parties and puppy dog faces?"

Nico purses his lips, "Hey Percy have you ever had the dream where you're sitting on a toilet and then _BAM!_ A unicorn busts in trying to sell you weed?"

"Umm… no?"

"Oh. Never mind then."

Annabeth gives him a confused look, "Okay then… come on we need to take the subway to Long Island."

"Why?" Thalia asks, disinterested.

"If I'm not mistaken we were given a quest, correct? A quest isn't official until you receive a prophecy from the Oracle of Delphi."

Thalia eyes her friend wearily, "True… but you forget we're forbidden from Camp Half-Blood."

"I'm sure Chiron wouldn't mind," Annabeth argues.

Thalia's eyes narrow, "Something tells me you wanna do more than talk to Apollo's oracle."

Percy sighs, "I'm not following."

Annabeth gives him a bitter smile, "You should be happy Percy. We're going to Montauk after all."

**Montauk, New York— October 5**

After grabbing a bite to eat, spending an hour searching for a car rental and visiting the Manhattan Mall (mostly Nico and Percy's excuse to goof off), they arrive in Long Island by sunset. Percy's cheerful mood instantly sours as they near Montauk.

He spares a glance at Annabeth but her expression is unreadable as she gazes out the window. The vehicle lurches to a stop and Percy is the first one out of the car. Despite the thick tension in the car, he's glad to be in Montauk; he's missed this place a lot.

Percy looks at the old cabin half sunken into the sand dunes. It resembles a little pastel box with faded blue curtains. He imagines it's still the same as he left it; the bedroom a mess with shattered glass and clothes littering the floor, a hole punched into the bathroom's mirror and a shattered picture frame lying on the nightstand, its picture sitting in Percy's back pocket.

There isn't much luggage to pull out of the car, just Thalia's laptop bag and a small backpack. Nico's gone, probably with Percy now. Thalia slams the door to the trunk, turning to Annabeth.

She grimaces at her expressionless face, "Are you gonna be okay?"

Annabeth shrugs, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

The daughter of Zeus gives her a fake round of applause, "I have to admit, you're getting better at lying. Unfortunately, you can't fool me."

"How do you expect me to feel?" Annabeth snaps. "Should I be skipping around joyfully or drowning in my own fucking tears? Tell me Thalia, what would be an appropriate reaction for you?"

"Settle down tiger. I just wanna know whether or not you're gonna have a meltdown as soon as we step inside that cabin."

"No meltdowns I assure you," She murmurs curtly.

Thalia frowns, "You don't have to lock yourself up in a shell. I'm here for you."

"And when do you plan on opening up Dr. Phil? When was the last time you talked about Castellan? How he tried to kill your—"

"Stop!" she orders. "That is not open for discussion."

"See what I mean?" Thalia's not listening anymore. She's breathing slowly now, trying to seal the hole in her chest. It happens all the time when she's forced to relive her past.

Annabeth's face softens, "I'm sorry it's just this place makes me—"

"Don't worry about it," She says quickly. "I'm fine, honestly."

"Who's lying now?"

Thalia rolls her eyes, giving Annabeth a playful shove.

By the time the full moon's up, Percy and Nico already have a campfire started as Annabeth and Thalia spend the next few hours cleaning up the cabin.

"What the fucking hell Jackson?" Thalia hisses as she dumps a giant trash bag right outside the door.

He smirks at her, "I didn't ask you to clean the cabin."

"But did you really have to trash it like that?"

Percy shrugs, "I got those anger management problems from you."

She sighs, sitting down next to Nico, "Why not burn the cabin down? That's what I would've done."

"Yeah, I thought about that. But then I realized I was made in that cabin and born in that cabin so technically it wasn't mine to burn down."

Nico shakes his head, "Where's Annabeth?"

Thalia's smile disappears, "She didn't wanna come out here."

"I'm sleeping out here," Percy mumbles.

"It's not that, she's just getting… adjusted I suppose. She found a bottle of Bourbon Whiskey under the bed."

Percy makes a move to speak but Thalia cuts him off, "No she won't share."

"Damn," He murmurs. "So… Camp Half-Blood? I suppose you have a plan to get us inside."

"Of course," She says confidently. "And I suppose you'll stay out of my way?"

"I'll try my best o' favorite cousin of mine." Percy smiles sarcastically.

Nico turns to look at him, "I thought I was your favorite cousin!"

"Shut up Nico." They laugh.

**Camp Half-Blood— October 6**

Nico and Percy wait behind the bushes in complete silence. They are meters outside the borders of Camp Half-Blood, waiting for Annabeth and Thalia to finish the job.

"You can come out now," They hear Thalia murmur.

She's sitting peacefully on one of the low branches of Daphne's laurel tree. The Golden Fleece hangs beside her, shimmering in the sunlight.

Annabeth rests against the tree trunk, tucking an empty vial into her pocket. She gives an affectionate pat to the unconscious dragon Peleus, who lies on the soft green grass.

"What'd you knock him out with?" Nico asks.

"Hydra blood," Annabeth answers.

"Where'd you get that from?"

She shrugs, "Thalia's not the only one who knows people. He'll be out for an hour so we gotta be quick."

"Right," Percy nods, "So Nico and I go to the Big House and find Chiron or Dionysus and—"

"He goes by Mr. D here." Thalia interjects.

He rolls his eyes, "And we tell them about our meeting on Olympus and ask to see the Oracle."

"Right," both girls say in unison.

"And exactly what you two going to do?"

Annabeth and Thalia share a look, "We have some business to take care of." The daughter of Athena mumbles quickly.

Percy raises an eyebrow, "What kind of business?"

Her eyes flash a dangerous shade of silver, "Look Percy, are you going to interrogate us all day? Remember we only have an hour."

"Ok, ok, we're leaving," He mutters signaling Nico to follow him.

The two girls watch from the top of Half-Blood hill as Percy and Nico walk towards the large blue house resting peacefully in the large green valley below. Annabeth removed a map from her back pocket.

She unfolded it, showing Thalia a rough sketch of the camp.

Annabeth points to the west, "The Strawberry Fields and the Pegasai stables are that way. If we're going to the find the children they'll most likely be there. If not, Art and Crafts is over… there." She says, pointing towards the east near the large lake.

Thalia sighs, "Are we really gonna do this?"

Annabeth's gaze hardens, "Are you gonna to talk me out of this?"

The daughter of Zeus shakes her head, looking out towards the valley below.

"Come on."

They enter camp closer to the fields but apparently no one's picking strawberries today. Passing the empty Strawberry Fields they head towards the Pegasai Stables. There's no sign of the younger children, only half-bloods eight years of age or older. They pay no mind to Thalia or Annabeth.

The smell of horses is overpowering as they near the stables. No sign of the toddlers. Thalia and Annabeth are ready to leave when they hear a familiar snort followed by an equine's screaming.

A small smile spreads on Thalia's face. She throws the stable's doors open, drawn to the sound of two Pegasai fighting.

"Blackjack?" She calls.

The fighting stops.

White heads of the other horses poke out of their stalls, curiosity filling their eyes. On the last stall they hear the familiar snorting again and a black Pegasus turns to look at the two demigods.

Annabeth's eyes light up in excitement, "It is him."

Annabeth and Thalia met Blackjack when they were thirteen. While Clarisse, Will, and Katie Gardner remained in the areas around Daedalus's workshop, the others, led by Percy and Thalia, wandered around the country in that endless maze. They had never gone above ground before but when being attacked by a nine headed Hydra, you'll do anything to survive. Now Daedalus never specifically said they couldn't visit the surface so they figured it was alright when they ended up in Orlando. This entrance to the Labyrinth was conveniently located inside of Universal Studios. Honestly they'd never seen a theme park before so it wasn't surprising they stayed for a couple of days.

Thalia, Annabeth, Percy and Nico were wandering in Dr. Suess Landing when they saw people running and screaming from the Caro-Suess-el. They weren't sure what the humans were seeing through the Mist but they saw a black Pegasus foal with a sweater stuck on its head.

After managing to calm down the Pegasus, they went to the Mardi Gras Parade. No one seemed to mind the little Pegasus they brought along. Upon returning to the Labyrinth it didn't take long for Daedalus to find out about their little "pet."

Much to the children's dismay, he shipped the Pegasus, which they had affectionately named Blackjack, off to an unknown location.

He hits Thalia in the back and neighs. She sighs, "Percy's at the Big House right now."

Blackjack's expression saddens.

Thalia pats his head, "Don't worry he'll come here soon. I promise. I mean, how could he not? You're awesome!"

Blackjack instantly cheers up, nodding in agreement with her statement.

"How'd you get him to calm down?"

Annabeth and Thalia are startled by the sudden intrusion. A boy, at least two years younger than them, stands by the stable doors. His sky blue eyes stare at them curiously, "I've known that Pegasus since I was 11. He doesn't let anyone touch him."

"His name's Blackjack," Annabeth blurts out as the Pegasus nudges Thalia's arm. He whinnies at the stiff daughter of Zeus. Her eyes are cold, her lips forming into a tight line. Thousands of boys could have blonde hair cropped short and piercing blue eyes. But it's the small scar on the boy's lip that Thalia is staring at. It's a wound she could never forget.

"Your name's Jason isn't it?"

His eyes narrow, "Are you campers here?"

Her expression doesn't falter, "No."

"We were just leaving actually," Annabeth cuts in, shooting Thalia a hard glare. She tugs on her shoulder as Jason stares at them suspiciously. Thalia doesn't budge.

She's seething with anger, "Thalia!"

The daughter of Zeus stands her ground, infuriating Annabeth ever more. Jason watches on silently until he detects a soft blue light emanating from Thalia's shoulder. He recognizes the symbol: **Σ7**

Jason's façade breaks. He's seen it before.

"You're not supposed to be here," He hisses, drawing an Imperial gold sword from his belt.

Annabeth and Thalia don't flinch away despite the fact they are unarmed. The only things they carry with them are small hunting knives that can't do much damage. Yet, they stand strong, daring him to make a move.

Jason strikes but Thalia's already one step ahead of him. She blocks the flat end of his blade with her arm pushing it away. Jason aims to take a chunk out of her neck but she manages to duck, jabbing the pressure point in his elbow with her knee at the same time.

Thalia rips the small hunting knife from her boot and flings it at her target. It hits Jason's collar bone with a sickening snap. The sword falls to the ground. Mercilessly, she punches him square in the face with enough force to make his lip bleed.

Thalia grabs a hold of Jason's throat, "Where are my children?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," He grumbles.

Annabeth scowls at him, "The young demigods. Where are they?"

Jason glares at them hatefully, "They're with Chiron on a field trip to Triple G Ranch. They won't be back for another two days."

Thalia growls, letting him drop to the floor.

She glares at Annabeth, "Thanks to you I just kicked my own brother's ass."

"Brother?" Annabeth and Jason say simultaneously.

Thalia ignores the both of them, regarding Jason coldly, "If you're going to protect Camp Half-Blood you need to strengthen your defenses.

She picks up her discarded knife, "Let's find Percy and Nico and get out of this place."

Jason picks himself off the ground, watching in confusion as the two girls leave. Thalia spares him a small glance but her expression is unreadable.

Nico and Percy know they aren't supposed to be here. It's like a strange sensation in the pit of their stomachs. They wait for something to come at them of strike them dead or something. But nothing happens.

The Big House doesn't exactly look threatening, just a four story manor painted a baby blue with a white trim. On the wraparound porch are some lounge chairs and a card table. Wind chimes shaped like nymphs turn into trees as they spin in the light breeze. It seems like a rather peaceful place yet that awful nagging sensation won't go away.

On the highest gable a bronze eagle weathervane spins in the wind and point in their direction. It's almost as if it's telling them to turn back.

The doorway swings open and outsteps a small chubby man dressed in a tiger-pattern Hawaiian shirt. He has a red nose, black curly hair and bloodshot eyes as if he spent the whole day drinking and gambling. Percy could tell they were going to get along fine.

"You must be Dion—uh Mr. D," Nico says.

The god rolls his eyes, "You might as well come in. I'm afraid if one of the other campers sees you they might blab to the smelly old horse."

The living room looked like it has been swallowed up by a rainforest. Grapevines curve up the walls and across the ceiling, reminding Percy and Nico of the many dead ends they encountered in the Labyrinth.

Leather couches faced the stone fireplace with a crackling fire. Sitting in one corner of the room is an ancient Pac Man arcade game. Dangling from the walls is an assortment of masks some like the ones they saw at Mardi Gras in Universal Studios.

Hanging above the fireplace is a stuffed leopard head with eyes so real they seemed to follow Percy and Nico around the room.

Nico pokes its pudgy pink nose and the thing comes right out and snarls. They both burst out laughing.

"Are you quite done?" Mr. D retorts from his position on the leather couch, sipping a can of Coke. He glares at the soda in disdain.

Percy eyes go sympathetic, "They won't let you drink alcohol?"

"Unfortunately," He murmurs unhappily. "You chase one off limits wood nymph and _BAM!_ You're sentenced to this… place for a century."

Nico gasps, "They won't let you curse either?"

Mr. D nods miserably.

"Harsh," The two demigods mumble.

"Now enough about my personal life, how did you manage to get past Peleus?"

"Hydra blood," Percy admits. "But don't ask me how Annabeth and Thalia got him to swallow it. Even we don't know."

Mr. D nods in disinterest, "Well you're here for a reason so you might as well start from the beginning."

They start from Hermes' weird message in Chernobyl, as well as their meeting on Olympus and their planning in Montauk.

"So there are more of you, yes?"

Right on cue, the door to the Big House is conveniently kicked open. Thalia gives them a sheepish smile, "The door was locked."

"I am aware," Mr. D mumbles. "Well now that your all here you might as well speak to the Oracle. RACHEL!"

"What?" They hear someone scream from upstairs.

"Your services are needed!" Upstairs you can hear loud grumbling followed by loud stomping. A normal look nineteen year old girl appears at the foot of the steps. Her bright red hair and distracting freckles as well as her tie dyed blouse and tattered skinny jeans covered in mark doodles doesn't exactly match the Chosen Ones description of the Oracle of Delphi.

"This is her?" Percy asks.

Rachel turns to glare at him but her body stiffens. The oracle's eyes begin to glow a startling serpent green and she grabs the house's railing for support. By now the four demigods are surrounded by green fog, staring at the strange mortal girl.

Her voice is tripled, "_You shall go west, __and face the goddess who has turned._

_You shall find what was stolen,__ and see it safely returned._

_You shall b__e betrayed by the one you called friend._

_Relationships you must mend or see yourself lost in the end."_

The mist disappears and Rachel's eyes cease glowing. She kneels on the rail, panting heavily.

Mr. D crosses his arms over his chest, "Is that enough proof for you?"

The god's voice is enough to snap them out of their daze, "Uh… yeah."

"Wonderful now you can leave."

"Um actually, Blackjack wishes to see you." Thalia says to Percy.

Annabeth laughs nervously, "And you might wanna send someone to pick up Jason uh… Grace from the Pegasai stables."

Mr. D sighs, "And that is exactly why we don't allow you children in Camp Half-Blood."

They're ready to leave out the door when Percy turns to face Mr. D, "How do you feel about toga parties?"

Thalia slaps the back of his head, "Percy!"

The god looks at them with an amused expression, "Come to me prior to the Winter Solstice if you survive and I'll see what I can do."

"Ha, in your face Thalia!"

She glares at him, "Remember Jackson, when you annoy me, it only takes 42 different muscles for me to frown... but it only takes four to extend my arm and bitch slap you across the face."

After having a deep conversation with Blackjack, Percy and the others leave the confines of Camp Half-Blood. Thankfully, the Hydra blood is just leaving Peleus's system making the dragon groggy and disoriented. Of course that doesn't stop him from growling at the demigods as they pass by him.

"We're leaving, we're leaving," Thalia murmurs.

Nico face hardens, "Did you hear that?"

They all stop suddenly, listening to their surroundings. A twig snaps. Nico draws his sword and Thalia takes out her knives, listening. They hear a small growl and paws launching themselves off from the ground. They hardly have enough time to look at the creature before Thalia slits it's throat as Nico stabs it through the chest. It disappears into a pile of gold dust.

Nico cracks his knuckles, "Very big Hellhound. We should leave now."

**Montauk, NY— October 6**

They return to Montauk by noon.

As much as Thalia wishes she could take a shower, she knows she won't have enough time. She packs her belongings quickly, locking the cabin.

"Come on Ghost King, you're taking us to Cuba." She tosses Nico a bag of ambrosia.

"I'm sorry, did you say Cuba? What happened to travelling west?"

Thalia shrugs, "We're taking a detour."

"But why Cuba?" Annabeth asks curiously.

"Judging by the information on my laptop that's where Terra lives." Percy instantly scowls at the sound of her name.

They all laugh at his expression.

_It happened when Percy was five when Daedalus decided to teach the demigods a course on reflexes. At first the son of Athena started out slow, deflecting kicks and punches. Your main goal was not to fight back, but to avoid your opponent from touching you. Percy would serve as the attacker. He believed it was simple enough._

_He was paired with Terra Ava, Number 11. In truth, Percy never paid much attention to her. She never really stuck out in the ranks of the Chosen Ones. Just another mouth Daedalus was forced to feed._

_She was a lot smaller than he had expected, thinner than the rest despite being a year younger than himself. Terra's hair was black, like his, but that's as far as the similarities went. Her skin was several degrees darken then his and even her eyes were intelligent and cat-like, a dark forest green color._

_She smiled halfheartedly at him, "Ready?"_

_Percy narrowed his eyes, sensing something was wrong. Her eyes should be fearful; Percy was never one for mercy during training. No matter who he faced he always won. Unless it was Thalia, Annabeth or Nico, his opponent would almost always be sent to the infirmary. Yet she smiled like this was all a game._

_He took on a fighting stance waiting for Daedalus to give them the signal._

_"__Dokós!" Daedalus shouted._

_Percy fought hard, kicking and punching to get at her anywhere but Terra dodged him like a gazelle. She moved a lot faster than he expected. Then she caught him by the ankles, making Percy lose balance. He would have fallen to the floor, if it wasn't for his quick hands that flipped him up just in time, ultimately saving himself from humiliation. _

_Fueled with anger, Percy did a quick roundhouse kick to Terra's face. There was a loud thud as his shin connected with her cheekbone. _

_"Jackson!" Daedalus snapped, taking witness of the whole scene. Thalia, tired and covered in sweat, helped Terra up._

_"What?" He said innocently. "I was only doing as you asked."_

_"I'm sure," The old architect mumbles. "Thalia, take Miss Ava to the infirmary. Make sure Iaso or Aceso takes care of her. Perseus you fight with me."_

_As Terra leaves with Thalia, her dark eyes glare at Percy's face. He returns the gaze with a mischievous smile. _

_The two have despised each other ever since._

Percy growls, "Fine but I bet she's still a virgin."

Nico laughs, "You're on. Two bottles of Hennessey."

"Count me in," Thalia smiles.

"You're gonna bet on her sex life?" Annabeth asks them.

Nico shrugs, "Why not?"

"You're all sick."


	7. Chapter 6

**Northern Coast of Guantánamo Province, Cuba— October 6**

Nico shadow travels them to the humid rainforests of GuantánamoProvince, Cuba. Already the mosquitoes swarm around them, hoping to get a taste of new blood. They cross paths with a dirt road that leads up the mountain towards a small house sitting precariously on the cliff face.

Thalia admires her surroundings, "Damn, I should've taken Cuba instead of London."

They wander towards the small house which seems to be made entirely out of glass. It's a rather strange choice in shelter for a Chosen one. Thalia walks with ease and knocks on the Celestial Bronze door, shooting Annabeth a withering glare.

Annabeth beams at her whispering, "I'm proud of you."

They can here the metal locks click open. They draw their weapons for precautionary measures but are unprepared by the large dagger shooting right towards them. It aims straight for Percy's jugular but he blocks it with Riptide.

Nico sighs, "Terra, it's us."

"Damn it," Terra hisses. She emerges from behind the door frame twirling a smaller dagger with her fore finger. "I missed."

Percy glowers at her, "Bitch,"

Terra rolls her eyes and widens the Celestial Bronze door and beckons them all in. She's dressed in a skimpy lace bra and super short red plaid skirt with a studded belt. Unsurprisingly, Terra has on her Skullclopes leather boots due to her extreme fascination with skulls and the dead; another reason why she had a major crush on Nico during their time in the Labyrinth.

Percy sneers, "What happened to wearing a shirt?"

Annabeth raises an eyebrow, "You should be one to talk."

"I'm a guy that's normal." He smirks, "Plus, you like it."

"Mhm," She mumbles sarcastically.

Terra gives them an amused smile, "You do realize how hot it is here, right? Besides, I was planning on spending the day alone."

Percy carelessly lies on a leather couch, looking at the black ceiling. The daughter of Nemesis gives him an annoyed glance but she quickly moves on, heading to the kitchen for a glass of some leftover Daiquiri she got all the way from Havana. Apparently the ones from the El Floridita bar are the best in the world.

"Terra, are you still a virgin?" Nico blurts out.

She gives him a strange glance, "No?"

Percy curses under his breath standing abruptly, "Fuck!"

Nico smiles and glances over at the smiling daughter of Zeus, "You owe me and Thalia, two bottles of Hennessey."

Terra looked at them in disbelief, "You betted on my sex life?"

Thalia smiles, "Well yeah! I haven't had a shot of Hennessy in two years!"

"But don't worry," Nico says quickly. "I'm pretty sure the only virgins we had were Clarisse and Katie Gardner."

"Solace too, maybe," Thalia muses.

Terra shakes her head sadly, "You poor special people. Now what do I owe for this unfortunate visit?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "Unfortunately for us _poor special people_ we were summoned to Olympus. Zeus's Master Bolt and Poseidon's Trident are missing and we're to blame."

She laughs, "So which one of you was stupid enough to steal weapons from the gods?"

Percy crosses his arms, "Well none of _us_ were near Olympus on the Summer Solstice."

Terra narrows her eyes, "Are you trying to accuse me of something?"

"Why are you getting defensive?" he shoots back.

"I'm not getting defensive, you just a jackass!"

Thalia whistles for their attention, "Settle down kitties. We're not accusing you of anything, Terra."

"Yeah," Nico says. "We're just trying to get things straight. The five of us were nowhere near Olympus on September 21, correct?"

They all nodded.

"Good, now obviously Clarisse, Will and Silena were dead by then so they couldn't have been on Olympus."

"What about Beckendorf?" Terra asks.

Percy scowls, "I was with Beckendorf before he died. If the Trident was with him I would've sensed it."

"This," Annabeth murmurs, "Leaves it to six demigods. Five who were nowhere near Olympus on the day of the Summer Solstice."

Nico rolls his eyes, "Are we seriously that dense? Hello? Whatever happened to our little kleptomaniac, Castellan?"

She frowns, "But I don't think Luke would be stupid enough to steal from Zeus or Poseidon."

"Well right now he's the only suspect we have," Percy says.

Terra shrugs, walking upstairs, not caring if they follow her or not. Besides the bed sitting in a corner, the brightly lit attic is dominated by easels of her recent paintings. By her bedside, Terra pulls on a creaky board, spotting the golden box under her wooden floor. Inside it harbors her old Celestial bronze knife and sword.

"You painted this?"

Startled, Terra drops her weapons. Nico's standing far off in the corner, admiring her painting of the Guantánamo coast at sunset.

"Um yeah," She murmurs, picking up her knife and sword. "Where's Thalia?"

"Back downstairs. Thalia's afraid if she leaves Percy and Annabeth alone he'll end up dead in a matter of minutes."

Terra laughs, "And that's a bad thing?"

"Actually it is. Why do you guys hate each other so much again?"

She shrugs, "We've always dislike each other. I kind of sealed the deal when I tried to stab Annabeth."

Nico smiles, "I remember that day. You got Beckendorf instead. Percy was about to hit you then you stabbed him in the wrist."

Terra grimaces, "That didn't stop him from punching me in the face. But it was worth it since he couldn't use that hand for a month."

He shakes his head, grinning, "Why our lives so fucked up?"

"Because Hecate's a bitch."

Nico and Terra go silent. They stare out towards the jungle, waiting for the goddess herself to appear. She doesn't.

The son of Hades gives her a cheerful glance, "Got any more of that Daiquiri?"

She rolls her eyes, "Yeah, it's in the fridge."

"Excellent," Nico makes a move to head downstairs but Terra speaks up.

"Downstairs, if I told you I still had my virginity what would you've said?" She asks curiously.

He smirks, "Something along the lines of _'Would you like to lose it?'"_

**Somewhere between Phoenix, Arizona and the Nevada Border— October 7**

After nearly drinking themselves to death at El Floridita bar, the demigods headed back to America. Since Nico and Thalia were too worn out from using their powers to travel so much, they make it as far as Arizona before deciding to take a plane at Phoenix Sky Harbor International Airport.

Currently they're sitting in First Class (For Thalia, being a daughter of Zeus has its privileges) watching, ironically, Clash of the Titans.

Terra raises an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure Hermes isn't Arabic."

"And Hestia's a lot prettier than that." Thalia adds.

"Poseidon isn't even that old!" Percy complains.

Annabeth scoffs, "Did you see the wigs they had on Artemis and Aphrodite? And look at Athena! No way does this woman resemble my mother. "

Nico sits back in his seat, "Why do they make Hades look like pedophile?"

They all shake their head in mutual disgust.

Thalia shrugs, "It's pretty good movie though." They nod grudgingly. As the movie goes on, Nico stiffens. Something shifts in the air, making him uncomfortable. Subconsciously, he looks behind him, his gaze focusing on a pair of stone like eyes. Three identical old ladies glare daggers at him, making Nico's blood run cold. He's pretty sure they weren't there before.

Nico taps Percy's shoulder, "We have to leave. Now."

He looks at his friend in disbelief, "Are you still high on nuclear radiation? We're thousands of fucking feet above the ground and you want us to get off?"

Nico scowls, "Something bad is going to happen. We need to get off this fucking plane." He turns back to the old ladies, who stand up abruptly.

"I need to use the bathroom," One declares.

"We do too," Says the others. They walk down the aisle, passing the demigods. The hairs on Percy's neck start to tingle.

Thalia, Terra and Annabeth look at the boys anxiously, "Something tells me we're not the only ones who felt that." Terra mumbles.

Nico nods, "Monsters."

Moments pass and the airplane shakes, startling the demigods. The speakers turn on, _"Hello ladies and gentlemen. It seems as though we've come across a rough patch of turbulence. We ask you stay in your seats until further notice._

Thalia pales and turns to Nico, "That's not the pilot's voice."

She and Annabeth rip off their seatbelts and run to the cockpit. An attendant orders them to sit down but they simply push her out of the way. They kick the door open, watching as leathery bat creature snaps the pilot's neck like a twig.

"Furies," Annabeth mumbles.

One bares its large yellow teeth, jumping towards the two girls. The other two escape from the cockpit, heading back out to First Class.

Nico senses them first, pulling out his Stygian Iron sword. He points it at the Furies, "I order you to stop!"

They hiss at him, kicking Nico aside with their deadly claws, "We serve only one lord, none of his treacherous spawn."

Passengers scream, removing their restraints, and running back towards the Economy class. It's hard to tell what they're seeing through the Mist.

Terra jumps up from her seat, knife in hand. The Fury catches her, its gruesome talons, slicing into her arm. Percy growls, pulling out a bag from the overhead compartment.

"You really should listen to Daedalus' advice," He says, throwing her a spare sword from his duffle bag.

Back in the cockpit, Annabeth and Thalia fight for control of the plane as they fight the Fury. Thalia's tried shocking it but apparently the Furies are geokinetic. Thalia, daring as she is, grabs the small hunting knife from her boot, launching it at the Fury's wing.

"Thieves!" It screams, hurling itself at them.

In First Class, one the Furies uses it's reptilian like tail to knock Nico unconscious and severely hurting Terra. One flies back to the cockpit to assist in handling the other two demigods. Percy's alone now, battling against this monster. He stabs the Furies bat wing, only to be slashed across the face with its nails.

The Fury grabs his by the neck, its teeth dangerously close to Percy's face. "You will return my master's helm or suffer the consequences."

Before Percy can utter a reply, a blade stabs through the Fury's throat. The monster makes a strange gurgling sound before disappearing into gold dust. Terra stands over him, blood trickling from her temple with a Celestial bronze knife in her hand. Grudgingly, she helps him up.

Unfortunately, it's not over yet. The two Furies that are left explode from the cockpit, Annabeth and Thalia following closely behind. Somehow, Nico's awake again. He grips his Stygian Iron sword unsteadily, launching it towards the monsters. Nico gets lucky when it stabs through one of the Fury's foreheads.

The last one screams out in anger, "Hades will have your soul!" before Thalia slices its head off.

Exhausted, Nico and Terra collapse on the nearby seats as Thalia and Annabeth lower their weapons. Percy's ready to follow their example when he says, "Who's flying the plane?"

The plane takes a steep drop, plummeting towards Gaia's soil. Screams can be heard from the Economy class as the lights flicker on and off. It's like a scene from a horror movie. The plane's plunging nose first, causing the passengers to hold on to their seats as the room twisted different angles.

"Thalia, do something!" They all shout.

Exhausted as she is, the daughter of Zeus wills the plane to cease its rapid dive. She feels like Atlas bearing the weight of the sky. "Father, help me!" She screams.

The pressure on Thalia lessens, the plane hits the ground roughly but not enough to severely hurt anyone or cause the giant hunk of metal to split in half.

She collapses on the floor, focusing on her breathing. She can hear footsteps nearing towards her.

"You ok?" Percy asks, bending down to her level.

"Of course I'm not, asshole!" She snaps.

"Fine then. Next time you break an arm I won't be there to give you ambrosia or nectar."

Thalia glares at him, "Give me some before I kick your ass."

"What's the magic word?"

"Bitch!" She screeches.

Percy puts on a surprised expression, "How did you know?"

**Gila Claw, Arizona— October 7**

The demigods leave the crash site before paramedics and police can arrive. After walking a mile or two, they come across a two lane road half covered with sand. On the other side of the road is a cluster of buildings too small to serve as an abandoned town: a boarded up house, a deserted taco shop, and a white stucco post office with a sign that read _GILA CLAW, ARIZONA _hanging crookedly above the door.

Beyond that was a range of hills but not any normal hills. The Arizona terrain was too flat for that. The hills were enormous mounds of old junk like cars, appliances and other scraps of metal. It was a junkyard that seemed to go on forever.

"Something tells me we're not going to find a car rental here," Terra grumbles.

Percy glares at her, "No shit Sherlock!"

Annabeth frowns, "Well what do we do now? Camp out?"

"I think we should tackle the junkyard now and get it over with," Nico says, cracking his knuckles.

Thalia flicks his forehead, "We just got in a fucking plane crash. I'm tired and if I don't get my sleep you won't have to worry about the hunters coming for your ass."

"Ok, no need to get feisty."

The temperature drops quickly. Percy and Nico rip some boards off the abandoned house and Thalia zaps the wood to start a campfire. It helps slightly and Thalia instantly falls asleep.

Annabeth's stomach rumbles, "Where do you suppose we go next?"

Nico gaze darkens, "The Underworld."

Percy looks at him in disbelief, "That Fury didn't hit you upside the head too hard right?"

"No," He retorts. "But if you haven't noticed, Hades seems to have a problem with us. The monster we fought at Camp Half-Blood, hellhounds that size come directly from the Fields of Punishment. The Furies, like Alecto so happily pointed out, are only controlled by one lord. Hades."

Annabeth pursed her lips, "In the cockpit, they kept calling us thieves."

"And back when I was fighting the Fury alone, it said _you will return my master's helm or suffer the consequences,"_ Says Percy.

Terra, who's been silent through this whole conversation, speaks up, "It kind of make sense. If Luke really did steal Zeus's Master Bolt and Poseidon's trident why leave out Hades… uh… watcha-ma-call it?"

"Helm of Darkness," Nico sighs. "You do make a good point. It's his symbol of power and if someone has stolen it from right under his nose… well the Lord of the Dead would be pissed."

"So what you suppose we do in the Underworld?" Annabeth growls. "If supposedly we do make it past Charon, Cerberus, and Hades security ghouls are we to march right up to his palace? Not only will he blast us to pieces but what business do we have there?"

Nico smirks, "Actually, he'll blast you guys to pieces. I'll be perfectly fine. But remember, the prophecy states, _you shall go west and face the goddess who has turned._ Not many goddesses live in the Underworld only Persephone, Macaria, Melinoe, and…" His voice fades away.

They urge him to continue.

"Hecate," Nico hisses.

They're all silent.

"She's taken revenge on the gods before, as we all know," He continues. "Hecate could have figured away to persuade Luke into stealing the weapons from the Big Three."

"But why would she want to do that? Cause us a quicker death?" Terra suggests.

"But that wouldn't do much good," Annabeth murmurs. "Killing us doesn't affect the order of things."

"Unless," Percy points out. "She wants to destroy Olympus herself."

Annabeth rolls her eyes, "The curse doesn't affect her. If Hecate kills us nothing happens to her. She'll just reabsorb the same power she gave us. Nothing will change. It could possibly put an end to this whole curse thing but Hecate wouldn't want that."

Nico stares at the burning campfire, "What if she wants to give the power to someone else?"

"But who?" She whispers.

Thalia doesn't sleep well that night. Her mind drifts off like a twig caught in a river's current. She soon finds herself in a dark cavern before a gaping pit. Creatures loomed from the gray mist, tugging on her clothes as if telling her to turn back, to get away from this evil chasm. Yet Thalia feels it's necessary to walk towards the very edge of this abyss.

She tries to refrain from looking down; when Thalia was young she had a fear of heights, ironic for a daughter of Zeus. Daedalus had taken away that phobia; he told Thalia there were other matters for scarier than standing a certain height from the ground. But as she glances down, Thalia feels the fear returning.

_"You leave tonight?" _says an unseen force lying in the pit. It's a voice was so deep and sinister it makes Thalia's blood turn to ice, cutting through her soul like a razor blade.

Another voice, one Thalia almost recognizes, answers beside her, "_Yes my Lord. The Empousai are ready."_

She looks over, but no one is there. The speaker is completely invisible.

_"I do not care about Hecate's minions; I only wish to know if you are ready to face the girl."_

_"My loyalties will not waver, I assure you Lord"._ The voice says beside her.

Thalia can imagine the thing in the pit nodding in approval, "_You have done well my little servant. Once those annoyances are taken care of— wait. She is here with us."_

Thalia can sense the invisible servant growing tense, "_You summoned her, Lord?"_

_"No," _it growls. The full force of the being's attention pours over her, freezing Thalia in place. _"The girl brought herself hither. It appears she is quite attached to you."_

The servant says nothing.

_"Come young half-blood. Let us take a journey through your past; it shall stall you long enough for the Empousai to reach the desert."_

The scene changes.

Rain is pouring down from the black sky, turning Thalia's hair into clumps of sticky black ink clinging to her cheeks. Despite the fact its freezing cold, her usual leather jacket is gone.

"Thalia!" Her face pales. She takes off running, away from the voice. She grips a bronze knife in her left hand, flying like a bat out of hell through the empty streets of Brooklyn. But Thalia can still hear his steps close behind her. He always manages to out run her.

She focuses on the storm, willing the lightning to strike her, to take her any other place but here. It gives her a strange sense a déjà vu.

Before that Thalia spares a quick glance over her shoulder. She takes sight of his handsome face, his distinct elfish features she's come to adore and his icy blue eyes that have a tendency of reading her emotions in all but a few seconds. Blood still oozes from a wound on his bicep but he still chases her as if the wound isn't even there. Thalia always knew he was strong, both mentally and physically. Yet her eyes are drawn to the pale scar sliced across his cheek. The day before she had kissed in gingerly as he whispered, _I love you _in her ear.

Now Thalia recoils in fear at the sight of it. Suddenly Thalia's not in Brooklyn anymore with Luke dangerously close behind her. She's in a familiar park, Hyde Park. But Thalia doesn't have enough time to recollect herself. The world simply fades away into the blackness.

Thalia wakes up with a start. It's not the dream of her startling past that's got her stirring. It's the nagging sensation in her gut as well as the monster's eerie words that have her up and about. They have to leave now.

Annoying as Thalia is, it doesn't take long for her to wake everyone up. She tells them about her dream, skipping the part where she's being chased by Luke. Despite the fact their dead tired, they grab their things and head towards the mountains of junk behind this small, roadside town. Soon they arrive at a wire fence covered in _Keep Out_ and _No Trespassing_ signs. Ironic, seeing as this place is in the middle of a desert far away from human civilization.

Terra yawns, "Remind me why we have to go through this creepy junkyard again."

Annabeth points to the stars above, "We're going west which, according to Ursa Major in the north, is that way straight through the junkyard. We either go through here, or were stuck in this pathetic little town."

Nico, Percy and Terra groan as they follow Annabeth and Thalia inside the junkyard. But as soon as they enter, Percy starts to wonder if any this can be considered _junk_. There's a whole mountain of broken jewelry, diamonds, weapons, and even a few bronze coins here and there.

Thalia glares at him, "Don't touch anything. This is the junkyard of the gods."

"Of course," Nico murmurs, holding up a heavy gold pendent with a giant purple gemstone. "This certainly resembles junk."

"I'm serious!" She snaps, swatting the thing out of his hands. "This stuff is here for a reason, it's either defective or cursed. They have to stay in the yard."

Percy rolls his eyes, looking on at giant pile of refrigerators, stoves, and washing machines, "Appliances! I'm so scared!"

Thalia shoves him roughly into a hill of bronze coils and broken gold plates, "Stop fucking around Percy!"

Annabeth gives him a hard look, "She's right Percy. Things get thrown away here for a reason. Now can we please get across this yard?"

The junkyard seems to go on forever as they pick their way through hills and valleys of junk. Percy easily could've gotten lost if it wasn't for Ursa Major leading the way.

Finally, they spot the edge of the junkyard, the lights of a highway stretching through a desert. But a group of girls are standing in their way. They're hot, don't get Percy wrong, but with those huge smiles plastered on their perfect faces you tend to be suspicious.

"Now where do you think you're going?" asks a blonde headed girl who's standing before the others.

Annabeth narrows her eyes at her, gripping her bronze knife, "Look we don't want any trouble but I suggest you move out the way."

The blonde gives her a small smirk, "But our Lord wouldn't like that now would he?"

"No he wouldn't," says a voice behind them. The first word that comes to Percy's mind is _distraction_ as he looks as the small band of hunter in black hoods. They point their weapons at the four demigods.

The thing is, Percy doesn't like being cornered. He's the first to move, grabbing Riptide out of his pocket. He stabs one of the dangerous looking girls before he sees them for what they really are. Their hair erupts into flames, their skin turning into a dangerous shade of white. All of their glowing red eyes point at him, bearing their teeth which resemble the fangs on a python. And if Percy thought they were hot before, that soon changes when he catches sight of their legs, one a bronze prosthetic one and the other the leg of a donkey.

Following Percy's lead, Thalia orders them to split up. She attacks the Hunters with Nico as Terra and Annabeth attack the monstrous girls with Percy. Together the three are working like an undefeatable unit, kicking, slicing, hacking and punching at anything that moves. Somehow they manage to avoid hitting each other. They're able to push the monsters outside the gates to the junkyard.

Percy thinks they're going to win this fight when suddenly more monsters come out of nowhere. Annabeth sees them first, "Percy look out." She's already moving when she yells this, a green tinted knife embedded in her side. It was aimed straight for the small of his back. She hits the ground hard, wanting to scream as the poison burns the ripped flesh around her wound.

Inside the Junkyard of the Gods, Thalia and Nico are everywhere at once, doing their best to hold off the five hunters surrounding him. She looks at Nico from the corner of her eye, a few feet away.

Her eyes widen, "Nico!" Thalia shouts, but he doesn't seem to hear her.

As he takes down one of his opponents, Nico is startled by the screaming directly behind him. Thalia is there, blood dripping from a large cut reaching her shoulder to the scars on her wrist. He doesn't have time to help her up. The Hunter, which Thalia had stopped from stabbing Nico in the lungs, is still standing, wielding his sword.

Nico blocks with his own weapon, catching a glimpse of the hunter's eyes. His body instantly stiffens allowing his guard to drop for a quick second. Nico is kicked to ground in an instant.

"Traitor!" he hisses as the hunter allows his hood to fall back away from his face. A smirk comes to the face of Luke Castellan distorting the large scar on his cheek. His pale blue irises and golden hair glint in the moonlight, giving him friendly yet dangerous look at the same time.

He chuckles, "Nice to see you too buddy." Luke stabs downwards, aiming for Nico's chest but he rolls on the sand just in time, avoiding Luke's blade.

"How could you do this to us? To Thalia?"

His eyes harden, "You don't know anything about me Di Angelo."

"I know you loved her," Nico replies defiantly. "Tell me Castellan. If you kill me, would you have the guts to kill Thalia Grace?"

Luke doesn't get the chance to answer him. Luke's reflexes act on instinct as a knife is aimed straight for his head. He whirls around to face Thalia. Tears stream carelessly down her pale face, two silver daggers placed strategically in her hands. Despite the water falling from her eyes, she looks wild and undeniably pissed. Blood still drips down from her arm but Thalia seems to ignore it.

She launches herself at Luke, shouting to Nico, "Go!"

He jumps to his feet grabbing his sword, "I'm not leaving you!"

Thalia manages to punch Luke in face, "Too fucking bad! As long as you're still alive I can't die. You need to find Percy and Annabeth and get the fuck out of here."

"No!" He shouts, racing to help her. She fires off a bolt of electricity that hits him in the middle of the chest.

"Stop being so stubborn y—" Thalia stops in mid-sentence, feeling something slice into the space right under her ribs. The blade abruptly pulls out of her and she cries out in pure agony.

Luke is there, ready to engage battle with Nico when Thalia uses the last bits of her strength to grab Luke's ankle and electrify him. He falls to the ground beside her with a loud thud. She looks at Nico pleadingly, "Please, go. For me."

Reluctantly, he shadow travels away leaving Thalia behind.

Back at the junkyard's exit, Percy and Terra do their best to keep the Empousai from reaching Annabeth but the two demigods are being surrounded. At this moment Percy starts to wonder where Thalia and Nico have run off to when he hears someone calling his name, "Percy, Terra!"

"Nico!" he shouts, cutting off the head of a nearby monster. The son of Hades jumps into the fray, slashing everywhere. "We need to leave!"

"Where's Thalia?" Percy asks. Terra slices at an empousa whose teeth came dangerously close to biting into his throat.

"No time for questions!" Nico jumps into the middle of the circle, grabbing Annabeth, who by this time is drifting in and out of consciousness, and slinging her over his shoulders.

"Where's Thalia?" Percy tries again, but soon finds himself consumed by darkness.


	8. Chapter 7

**Lake Las Vegas, Nevada—October 8**

After spending a whole night fighting monsters the last thing Percy expects is to be woken up by a bird. It must have been a heron because by the time Percy's fully awake, the creature is dead beside him. He'd accidentally snapped its neck.

"Oops," He murmurs, throwing its body into a nearby lake. The dead bird is soon picked up by a Channel Catfish and a Largemouth Bass who fight over the carcass.

He looks away in disgust.

Next to him he sees Nico snoring loudly with Terra cuddling up to his chest. It's sweet yet disgusting at the same time. Being Percy, he grabs a small rock from a river bank and throws it at Nico.

He groans, "Percy, stop fucking around."

Reluctantly, Nico opens his eyes, surprised to see the daughter of Nemesis wrapped in his arms. "Styx!" He blurts out, releasing his hold on her.

She wakes up, looking at the both of them with wide green eyes, "What happened?"

"Nothing," He says quickly. "Percy's being a bitch."

"When isn't he?" She murmurs, dusting herself off. "Where's Thalia?"

Nico's body goes rigid as his face distorts itself in what Percy could make out as pain. He takes a shaky breath, "Luke he….. Thalia's gone. They took her. She sacrificed herself to give me enough time to grab you guys and travel us away from the junkyard."

They're all silent for a moment. Percy stares at the stream where the bass and catfish were a moment ago, they're gone now. "She's not dead you know," He murmurs. "Not until you die."

"But they'll torture her," Nico snaps. "Luke would probably…" His voice trails off as he looks at Percy and Terra's grim faces. They know exactly what Nico was going to say. These are the dark thoughts they keep to themselves, hoping they won't come true.

"Where's Annabeth?" Terra says, changing the subject. A chill goes down Percy's spine as he realizes the daughter of Athena is nowhere to be found.

"You did you grab her, didn't you?" Percy asks worriedly.

He nods sullenly, "She should be around here."

"And remember, she couldn't have gone far with that poison in her wound." Terra says.

Percy grimaces, "Yeah that doesn't exactly make feel better."

They split up, looking for signs of Annabeth. Terra and Nico run off, leaving Percy to search around the stone bridge.

"Annabeth?" He calls to no avail. A small movement in the grass catches his eyes. Judging by the number of legs it's a small Daddy Long Leg's spider the height of his pinky. But that's not what disturbs him. Wrapped around on of its legs is a strand of blonde hair. Sensing Percy's dangerous gaze, the spider scuttles away.

"Nico, Terra, come here!" Percy shouts, chasing after the little creature. He can hear Nico and Terra behind him but he doesn't bother to wait. The Daddy Long Legs suddenly disappears under a patch of grass. Percy scowls, tapping the dirt with his foot only it passes straight through the ground. No soil or anything. He walks closer, only to fall through the hole in the ground.

Somehow Percy manages to land on his feet. As his eyes adjust he can barely make out a tunnel leading below the ground. Cobwebs are everywhere; on walls, scattered around the floor. He can hear Nico and Terra's voices above him. It's not long until they too fall from the ground above.

Percy doesn't wait to make sure they're okay. He sees the spider just as it disappears down the corridor. Terra and Nico follow him.

The passageway soon narrows, becoming far too small for them to travel through without crawling. Percy doesn't seem to mind though. He travels like a bloodhound behind the arachnid, never losing sight of it. Terra and Nico are less than graceful; they stumble over cracks doing their best to avoid getting caught on threads of silk.

Then the floor suddenly drops down like a chute. Its pitch black as Percy falls, scraping his arms against the rough stone. He falls face first on a slab of` concrete.

"Shit," He murmurs, rubbing his sore jaw. There's commotion as Nico and Terra falls from above, touching down on the ground as well.

"Soft landing," Terra muses as she lands on Nico's back. The son of Hades groans, muttering a string of profanities.

Percy rolls his eyes, walking away from the two. As his eyes adjust to the darkness of this underground maze, Percy's foot catches on a mound of soft, white material resembling some kind of silk. He tries to pull away from it but the material is strong, as hard as steel cables.

A piercing scream rips through the darkness, startling them all. A shiver crawls down Percy's back. The scream sounds like Annabeth's. He ignores the darkness and charges through the cavern, yelling for Nico and Terra to run as well.

"Follow my voice!" he screams.

Behind, he hears Nico and Terra scrambling quickly, tripping over anything that lies on the dark floors. Suddenly, Percy sees a dim light ahead of him. Without hesitation, he follows it, "Go into the light!"

"Not the first time I heard that," murmurs the son of Hades.

Soon, Percy finds himself inside a low cavern, dimly lit by torches that line the walls. Another scream jolts his senses and he rushes to the right of the cave. He fallows a sticky trail of resembles silk into the room. And there she is. Looking crazy and pale-green, a completely freaked out Annabeth was laying, or rather hanging, from what looked like a giant spider web.  
>When she saw Percy, her sullen eyes widened and a shadow of a smile appeared on her lips, but only for a moment.<p>

"Percy! Damn it, you fucking_ asshole_! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!" she screams hysterically. Despite her current state, Percy's elated to see Annabeth. He quickly jumps to her aid by the web and begins to tug her down. But he hesitates when he tries to free her hair from the sticky webs. Percy's eyes widen and he backs away slowly.

"Annabeth…" he says quietly. "Don't move."

Annabeth thrashes violently at his expression, "Why? What is it? A spider?"

Several spiders, larger than a watermelon, begin to descend down the web, making their way slowly towards the daughter of Athena. She doesn't see the giant spiders and Percy decides it should better stay that way. "Just don't move, Annabeth!" he hisses through clenched teeth. "I think I know why she's so afraid of spiders…"

"Percy!" Terra and Nico shout, stumbling in front of him.

"Damn you and your little Percy's feet!" Nico hisses, grabbing his aching foot. Terra catches a glimpse of the larger than usual spiders and gasps. "Holy shit!"

Annabeth squeaks, "You guys are seriously freaking me out!"

Percy slips his pen out from his pocket and clicks it, "Don't worry Annabeth. We'll take care of the problem. Just relax…"

She looked way beyond relaxing, but does all she can to stay quiet. Terra slips out two of her knifes from her boots and Nico unhooks the sword from his belt. Just as Percy was about to make to first move towards one of the demon spiders, a shrill voice rings through the air, causing the Stygian iron on Nico's sword to vibrate.

"Don't even _think_ about harming my little pretties!"

Annabeth squeals and begins to tremble, "She's coming back,"

"Who is?" Percy asks.

A peal of twisted laughter just adds to the chilling feeling of the cavern. The spiders squeal in delight, shaking the web. Tears come to Annabeth's eyes, "Percy, please tell me there aren't spiders above me."

Percy scratches the back of his neck, "Uh…"

Out of the shadows of the cavern, appears a hideous creature. Well… not exactly hideous per say. She's like a centaur only a giant spider from the waist down. Her hair like tufts of black ink. The monster's high cheekbones, deathly pale skin, and plump red lips certainly made her attractive but the eight pale blue eyes were just down right creepy. For Percy it's like watching Jack Sparrow in Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest all over again.

The spider woman gives then a twisted smile, bearing her large black fangs, "My children shall feast tonight. A daughter of Athena caught in our web, a rare delicacy indeed."

Percy blinks, "Um yeah… do you mind taking another child of Athena 'cause we really need this one."

"No," she scoffs. "For over two millennia it has been my mission to destroy the children of my nemesis. Every one of them counts. Athena will pay for turning me into the creature I am today!"

Nico coughs, "So wait… your Arachne? Weren't you turned into like… a tiny little spider?"

"I was," Arachne says indifferently. "The years in Tartarus have done me well."

"Right…" Percy murmurs. "So you won't let Annabeth go?"

She folds her arms over her chest, "I think I made that quite clear already. And I'm afraid you can't leave either, it's been years since we've had a decent meal."

Percy bursts out laughing, "I'm sorry… you want to eat me? Girl… you have problems."

Nico and Terra rolls their eyes at him.

Arachne hisses, growing impatient, "Kill them!"

Even now, Percy's not sure how he made it out unscathed. He remembers slicing at Arachne's children before a giant tremor shook the cavern. A large crack appeared in the middle of the room, spewing black flames straight from Tartarus.

Percy recalls glancing over at Nico who had this demonic look in his eyes, "Serve me."

Undead warriors had exploded from the earth, never hesitating to draw theirs weapons and charge the spiders. After that, Percy had sliced the giant spider web to pieces, seizing the frozen Annabeth. Nico had grabbed them all; producing a large enough shadow to get them the Hades out of there.

Now they're back where they started. Nico's knocked out, sleeping silently on a patch of grass. Annabeth attempts to sit up but groans, the burning sensation in her wound getting worse now. Green venom drips from the large cut, the small drops melting the grass beside her.

Percy, tired as he is, goes to her. He picks her up bridal style; ignoring the fact she tries to push him away.

"Stop struggling," Percy demands, setting Annabeth down by the lake.

"I'm fine," she lies through gritted teeth.

He rolls his eyes, removing her shirt. Percy sits it next to Thalia's laptop bag which always seems pop out of nowhere.

"What do you think you're doing?" Annabeth yells, her voice an octave high than it should be.

Percy shakes his head in amusement, trying to conceal his smile, "Trying to help you."

He looks at the long gash stretching from her external oblique muscle to her abdominal muscles. It's not exactly a pretty sight to see, especially with the green liquid leaking out.

Percy sighs, grabbing a small container of nectar from Thalia's bag. He unscrews the lid, pouring the godly drink on her abdomen.

"Better?" he asks smugly.

She glares at him, "Stop enjoying this!"

**Las Vegas, Nevada— October 8**

They stopped at the Ritz Carlton and asked for directions. Apparently Nico had brought them from Gila Claw to Lake Las Vegas, twenty miles or so from Las Vegas City. After taking half an hour to clean up in the hotel's bathrooms, they took a taxi into the city.

Percy had visited Vegas once before. The city could only be described in three words: One Wild Party. Everywhere you turn there's nightclubs, lounges, bars…. None of them are open of course. It's only 3pm.

"Remember," Annabeth says, casting Percy a dark glare. "We're not staying here for long. Grab a bite to eat, rest up and then we're on our way to the airport. Understand?"

They nod in agreement but soon find their gaze wandering towards the Monte Carlo and the MGM. As they continue walking along the busy streets of Las Vegas they pass by an array of different attractions like pyramids, pirate ships, the miniature Statue of Liberty, the Ethel M Chocolate Factory, M&M's World, the Neon Museum and the Volcano at the Mirage. Unfortunately Annabeth tells them to keep going.

Percy's pretty sure she's made a wrong turn when they find themselves at a dead end in front of the Lotus Hotel and Casino. She's ready to turn back when a breeze from the hotel's air conditioner beckons them inside.

The doorman catches sight of them and smiles warmly, "Don't you all look tired. Come inside for a look see." He sounded sincere and full of concern. He nods towards the Casino, "You know…first nights are free."

Annabeth shakes her head and smiles, "Sorry, but we're on a tight schedule—"

The doorman interrupts her and beckons them towards the glass door, "Nonsense! The hotel would love some extra company! What's a little good night's rest going to do to your schedule? "

Percy and Nico look at her with wide, pleading eyes, "Pwetty pwease?"

Annabeth looks at the welcoming hotel through the doors glass. There are children inside ranging from all ages playing and screaming in glee. "Well…" she muses. "The kids inside _do_ look refreshed."

The doorman gives Percy a small smirk, "There's a bar upstairs. Very attractive bartenders."

Percy grins, "Fuck yeah we're going in."

Before anyone could protest, Percy shoves past everyone and rushes in the casino hotel. The doorman raises an eyebrow towards the rest and pushes the glass door open wide, "Room for many more."

Terra sighs and follows Percy's actions with less enthusiasm, "I could really use a good, hard White Russian."

Nico and Annabeth both wander inside as well, smiling at the hard blow of cool air conditioning. The harsh heat of Las Vegas made Annabeth want to rip her hair out. She's glad to be here.

A bellhop, or what Annabeth assumes to be a bellhop, dressed in a yellow and white Hawaiian with a lotus design, Bermuda shorts and flip-flops stops them, "Welcome to the Lotus Casino! Here's your room key."

Annabeth hesitates, "Um, but…"

"No, no," He laughs. "The bill's taken care of. No extra charges, no tips. Top floor room, the penthouse, 400I and if you need anything, just call the front desk. Oh and here are your LotusCash Cards. They work in the restaurants, all the games and rides, and the bar."

He hands them each a plastic green card.

Annabeth knows this has to be a mistake. For heaven's sake they weren't even old enough to legally drink in America! Just as she's ready to hand the card back Percy speaks up, "So how much is on this thing anyway?"

His eyebrows knit together in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"When does the card run out of cash?"

The bellhop laughs, "Oh, you're making a joke. Hey, that's cool. Enjoy your stay!" The man wanders away, leaving them utterly confused.

They take the elevator to check out the hotel room. As soon as Terra opens the door, their jaws drop. It's a suite with four separate bedrooms and bar full of snacks and, more importantly, beer. A hotline to room service, fluffy towels and water beds with unbelievably soft pillows, a giant HDTV, high-speed internet, a balcony with a hot tub, an awesome view of the desert, a fully stocked closet, what else could they ask for?

_Two more bathrooms,_ Annabeth thinks bitterly as she watches the others fight over restroom privileges. Sadly their suite only has two which means two people are going to have to wait. Honestly, Annabeth doesn't mind who goes first just as long she doesn't have to share her bathroom time with Percy.

"Fine," Terra snaps, pulling a drachma from her pocket. "Heads, girls first and tails, boys first."

Annabeth smirks at the irony, a little inside joke of hers. Unfortunately the outcome is tails. Percy's childish bragging gets the better of her.

"Don't worry," She says nonchalantly. "I'll get my revenge sooner or later."

Annabeth waits it out on the couch in front of the TV, randomly flipping through channels. She sighs, knowing Thalia would've loved this place. She silently curses Luke, who had seemed like a good friend in the labyrinth, for turning her life into a living Tartarus. She hopes Thalia will be ok, that Luke won't do anything awful to her. But Annabeth knows it's inevitable.

Annabeth doesn't realize she's falling asleep until her mind drifts off to the dark recesses of her mind.

_She finds herself in a dark prison cell made entirely of Celestial Bronze. It's dark in the room, two small torches offering little light. _

_Annabeth hears something slam against the metal walls, "Don't tempt me, Thalia."_

_She recognizes the voice instantly._

_Suddenly Luke is there, he's pinning Thalia up against a wall. Her hands are bounded by Stygian Iron chains. _

_She smiles innocently, shaking her black bangs away from her face, "But that's what I'm best at."_

_Luke looks extremely irritated at the moment but Annabeth feels no sympathy for him. He releases his grip on Thalia, pacing around the small room. Annabeth can barely see him twirling one of Thalia's knives between his forefingers in an agitated motion._

_Thalia looks awful. Bruises are scattered on her pale arms and she has a nasty cut on her forehead. The wound beneath her shirt is even worse, healing at an incredibly slow rate. Yet Thalia still has that solid, determined look._

_Luke takes a deep breath, turning back to her. Strangely enough, he's smiling. "I suggest you behave yourself Grace. After all, Helen and Alexander aren't too hard to find in Camp Half-Blood."_

_Thalia's strong demeanor crumbles in an instant. Her face turns a bright shade of red, "I swear to the fucking gods Castellan you lay a hand on my children and I'll—"_

_"You'll do what?" He hisses. "You're in no position to be making threats."_

_Luke paces around the room, still twirling her hunting knife with his finger, "Besides, I think it's time the children get to know their father." The knife flies from his hand, embedding itself in space beside her ear._

_A look of desperation flashes on Thalia's face as silent tears roll down her cheeks. Annabeth doesn't find Luke's threats surprising. _

_Thalia chokes back a sob, "Don't. I'll do anything you want just… just don't hurt them."_

_A small smirk tugs at the corner of his lips, "Anything?"_

"Annabeth," Terra shouts, shaking her awake.

"What happened, are we under attack?" She blurts out.

Terra rolls her eyes, "No, the guys are gone. I thought you might wanna take a shower now."

"Oh," Annabeth murmurs, feeling her heart pounding in her chest. She prays to Athena the dream was just a dark figment of her imagination.

After emerging from the suite Percy and Nico right away head to the bar on the top floor of the Lotus Hotel and Casino and orders himself a glass of Stolichnaya Vodka. Nico's right next to him with Bacardi Limon. They both look at their drinks in disinterest.

"Switch?" Percy suggests.

Nico nods.

The two sit on the bar stools for an hour waiting for the girls.

Nico laughs, "Damn, I'm glad we decided to take a shower before them."

Percy nods in agreement.

Fifteen minutes later, he hears Annabeth's familiar laugh as well as Terra's shouts.

Nico's jaw drops as Percy eyebrows knit in confusion. Yes, he can see Terra but he's wondering if it really is her. Saying the daughter of Nemesis cleans up well is a major understatement. Somehow Annabeth managed to dress her up in something other than black. Her dark caramel colored skin has an unusual shine to it. Terra's wearing a long, strapless turquoise blouse and a pair of normal gray skinny jeans. Her long black hair is loose, tangle free, flowing down her back. But Percy only glances at her for a few seconds.

His eyes are immediately drawn to Annabeth whose tight revealing clothes awaken the animal within him. Her dazzling gray eyes meet his.

She smirks.

Right then he knows this is his punishment.

The night goes on and Percy resembles a lion stalking its prey. Percy's eyes never leave Annabeth's figure and she knows this. She wants to use this to her advantage.

Taking a couple shots of Grey Goose, she moves on to the dance floor. When a fast, upbeat song comes on, Annabeth knows it's her time for revenge.

Percy looks on in disbelief as Annabeth surrounds herself by a group of boys (No, not men in Percy's book. He could snap them like a twig any moment now if he wished).

Percy glares at them, daring one of them to lay a hand on her ass—

He's out of his seat, sauntering towards Annabeth. Percy's not sure if it's the shots of Bacardi and Tequila that's fueling his anger at the moment but he really doesn't care.

Percy traps her up against a wall, deprivation evident in his green eyes, "Just exactly what do you think you're doing?"

She offers him a small smile, "Playing a little game. It appears I'm winning as well."

Percy gives her a sadistic laugh, "Really? Let me remind you I am Perseus Jackson. _I_ always win in the end."

Terror and lust cause a storm in her gray eyes.

He grabs her face, pressing his lips against hers. Percy takes her completely off guard.

How long has it been since those days in Montauk? How long has it been where these kisses were all too casual? How long has it been since Percy's heard her beautiful moans or tasted those heavenly lips? Far too long.

But the game isn't over.

Annabeth's aware of everything that's happening now and she's fighting back. Percy's not used to having his predator instincts on in times like these, only when he's facing monsters. But now his immediate reaction is to crush anything that dares defy him.

His lips maybe soft and gentle in some moments, but this is not the time. He moves with unbelievable force and precision aimed directly at destroying Annabeth's guard. It is after all, _his_ favorite game.

Her guard crumbles. His tongue slips pass her teeth tasting the fresh liquor on Annabeth's tongue. The game is over now and Percy's won. He makes quick work of her.

Percy pulls away, triumphant.

Annabeth's face is red as she glares at him with a mixture of hunger and hate. She pushes him away, stalking off towards other parts of the hotel. He looks back at the bar with renewed interest.

"Smirnoff please," Percy says to the bartender.

The man smiles at him, "It's on the house."

Grudgingly, Percy turns towards his friends who have their mouths hanging open. Confusion seeps into Nico's face, "D-did…did you just tongue rape Annabeth's mouth?"

Percy blinks, "Um…if that's the word you wanna use, sure."

Terra looks as though she's been mentally slapped. "I'm going to go find her," She says finally.

Once out of earshot, Nico laughs, "Never thought I'd see that sitting in a bar."

"Just remember, Nico, wherever there's alcohol anything is possible."

They're not sure when exactly things go wrong. After that first night, the four Chosen Ones start to spend more time away from each other, anxious in discovering what the Lotus Hotel and Casino has to offer. Even the game rooms on the lower floors are surprisingly fun. Especially when Annabeth can't seem to pull herself away from this huge 3-D SIMs game where you're allowed to build your own city and you could actually see holographic buildings rise on the display board.

It happens when Annabeth subconsciously looks over her shoulder. A woman with silver eyes is staring at her curiously from across the room. At first Annabeth confuses the woman for her mother but she knows she's mistaken. She's wearing a short chiton, a finely crafted wooden bow slung carelessly over her shoulder. No one seems to notice the weapon. Her hair is curly and pitch black so this certainly isn't Artemis. The woman bears her teeth at Annabeth, revealing long cat-like canines.

She looks away suddenly, her ears burning. Annabeth knows something isn't right. She pries herself off the addicting arcade game. She needs to find the others.

Annabeth finds Percy first, already knowing exactly where he'd be. He's in the pool, obviously.

"Percy, we need to leave," She tells him as he comes down the waterslide.

By the time Percy gets out, he reeks of chlorine, "Why?"

Annabeth looks from side to side, checking for any signs of the woman from earlier. "Someone's following us." Despite Annabeth's bitter mood from yesterday night, she describes the woman to him and he listens eagerly.

Percy purses his lips, "I've seen her around. She tends to come and go, though."

She nods, "We need to get Nico and Terra. We need to leave."

He smiles, "I think I found Nico." Percy's pointing towards the indoor bungee-jumping bridge. The son of Hades is there, laughing in delight as he plummets from the arch.

Annabeth's face softens, "Maybe we should find Terra first and then come back for him."

Terra isn't hard to find either. She's in the hotel room, napping the day away on the couch in front of the TV. Percy pushes her to the floor.

"What the hell?" She screeches, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"We're leaving, come on."

Terra growls, throwing a feather pillow at his head, "You're insane if you think I'm leaving this place."

He glares at her, "I'm sorry do you want Nico to die?"

She frowns.

"Yeah, I didn't think so."

Annabeth grabs a complimentary hotel bag from the closet, packing some extra clothes. She catches sight of Thalia's laptop bag, Daedalus' computer tucked away inside. She grabs it as well, throwing it at Percy.

"Don't lose it," She murmurs as they pile out of the suite.

They're walking down the hall when a figure is already taken a fighting stance, right in the middle of their way. The woman is there, her strange teeth shining under the hotel's fluorescent lights.

"We don't want any trouble," Percy says.

She snarls but it's not human at all. It's like a lion's roar, similar to the ones they use to watch on Animal Planet in the workshop of Hephaestus.

Her form shifts.

Her delicate looking hands grow larger, nails turning into black misshapen claws. All around her body sandy colored fur sprouts from nowhere. Her face grows larger, turning into a sleek feline skull. Very soon they find a large lioness charging for them.

"Run!"

You'd think guest would be surprised to see a lion running lose in a hotel, chasing after three guests. But no one even looks up from their games.

"Nico!" They shout as they near the bungee-jumping bridge. He's just gotten down, bumping into them.

"What's up?"

Terra answers, panting heavily, "Lion…gonna… kill us…. Need to… leave."

A roar echoes from upstairs just to prove their point.

Nico nods, "Right… I'm gonna have to shadow travel now, aren't I?"

"Yup."

"You know, sometimes I think you only keep me around for transportation."

Annabeth slaps Nico on the back of the head, "We can talk about his later."

"Vegas airport?" He asks.

"Vegas airport," She agrees.


	9. Chapter 8

**Los Angeles, California— October 28**

They stand in the shadows of Valencia Boulevard, looking up at gold letters etched into black marble: _DOA RECORDING STUDIOS._

After a booking a flight to LA on Thalia's laptop, Annabeth checked the date. And what you know? It's October 28th. They had been in the Lotus Hotel for roughly two weeks even though it felt like a few days.

They had arrived in Los Angeles close to midnight, taking a taxi to DOA Recording Studios 50 miles away from the airport. Nico lead them the rest of the way.

He turns to the others, "Remember the plan. Say nothing, do nothing. Let me do all the talking."

"And if the plan doesn't work?" Annabeth asks.

He rolls his eyes, not bothering to answer her question. Nico is the son of Hades after all. They enter the DOA lobby. Muzak plays softly from the hidden peaks, both walls and carpet a steel gray. The furniture is black leather, every seat taken. People are everywhere, sitting on couches, standing, staring out the window or waiting for the elevator. No one seems to move or talk.

Nico knows better though. If you focus close enough you could clearly see their transparent bodies. Spirits. He marches up to the security guard's desk.

He's tall and elegant with chocolate skin and bleach blonde hair cropped short. He wears black tortoiseshell shades and a silk Italian suit that matches his hair. A black rose is pinned to his lapel under a silver name tag.

"Charon," Nico greets.

"Oh, you again," He murmurs.

"We need to go to the Underworld,"

Charon rolls his eyes, "Always straightforward are you? I don't suppose you have coins for passage this time, Mr. Di Angelo?"

"As a matter a fact I do," He smirks, pulling out a stack of golden drachmas. Charon gazes hungrily at the coins, snatching them off the desk.

"Very well, right this way." Charon leads them through the crowd of waiting spirits who start clinging onto the others clothes. None bother to touch Nico.

Charon shoves them all away, "Filthy freeloaders."

He escorts them to the elevator, which is already filled with souls of the dead, each one holding a green boarding pass. Charon grabs two spirits attempting to get on with us, pushing them back towards the lobby.

"Right. Now, no one get any ideas while I'm gone," he announces to the waiting room. "And if anyone moves the dial off my easy-listening station again, I'll make sure your asses stay with me for another thousand years. Got it?"

Charon shuts the doors putting a key card into a slot in the elevator panel. As they start to descend, Annabeth speak up hesitantly, "What happens to the spirits waiting in the lobby?"

He looks at her, addressing Annabeth for the first time, "Nothing."

"For how long?"

"Forever or until I'm feeling generous."

"Fair, isn't it?" Nico muses.

Charon rolls his eyes, "I believe your father's favorite line is: _Who ever said death was fair?_ Just you wait until it's your turn."

The air turns misty. The spirits start changing shape, their modern clothes turning into gray hooded robes. The floor of the elevator begins to sway. Charon's creamy Italian suit is gone, replaced by a long black robe. His shades are gone as well and where his eyes should've been are black voids full of night, death, and despair. The flesh of his face becomes transparent, letting the demigods see straight through his skull.

Soon the elevator disappears and they're standing on a wooden barge. Charon's poling them across a dark, oily river, swirling with bones, dead fish and other, stranger things—plastic dolls, crushed carnations, soggy diplomas with gilt edges.

"The River Styx," Annabeth murmurs, "It's so…"

"Polluted," Nico frowns, running a finger over his glowing sword.

Charon sighs, "For years you mortals have been throwing in everything as you came across—hopes, dreams, wishes that never came true. Irresponsible waste management if you ask me."

Mist curls around the filthy water. Above them almost lost in the gloom is a ceiling of stalactites. Ahead the far shore glimmers with a greenish light. Annabeth takes note of the people around her: A woman holding a little girl's hand, an old man and an old woman arm in arm, and a boy no older than Thalia's brother Jason.

The shoreline of the Underworld comes into view. Jagged black rocks and volcanic sand stretch out inland a couple hundred meters towards towering walls made of pure obsidian. Through the greenish mist they can barely make out guard towers, each harboring a zombie security guard.

The ferry slides onto the black sand and the dead begin to scurry off.

"This is your stop, Di Angelo and company," Charon murmurs. "Try not to die kid. I need more drachmas."

Nico smiles, saying goodbye. Together they walk up the well-worn path towards the giant walls of Erebus. The entrance to the Underworld resembles both airport security and the Jersey Turnpike. There are three separate entrances, all under an archway reading: _YOU ARE NOW ENTERING EREBUS_. Each entrance has pass-through metal detector with security cameras on top. Beyond that are toll booths, each with ghouls resembling Charon.

Nico takes it all in stride, having been through this process before. He passes through the metal detectors easily, the others following quickly behind him. As they near the toll booths, Nico removes a black chain from around his neck. It's amazing how everyone failed to notice it before. On it is a silver dog tag with his full name and a skull on it. He hands it to the ghoul.

The phantom nods, "Mr. Di Angelo. How many guests?"

"Three," Nico answers promptly. He hands the others plastic wristbands the color of smog. They continue along, coming up to three lines: two marked as _ATTENDENT ON DUTY_ and the other _EZ-DEATH._ The _EZ-DEATH_ line is moving quickly along, the other two going at a snail's pace.

"The fast line goes straight to the fields of Asphodel," Nico tells them. "People go there to escape judgment from the court, afraid it might go against them."

Terra looks at him, "There's a court for dead people?"

He nods, "Three judges. They switch off from time to time. Right now I believe its Martin Luther King, Thomas Jefferson and Shakespeare. They look at a life and determine if the person needs a reward like the fields of Elysium. Other times they decide on punishment. Most people, well, they just live. Nothing special, good or bad, so they get sentenced to the Fields of Asphodel."

"What's it like there?" Percy asks curiously.

"Imagine standing in wheat field in Kansas for eternity, not knowing who you are, surrounded by people."

Howling shakes the ground where they stand, ultimately ending their conversation. The green mist shimmers and right where the three lines split is an enormous monster about twice the size of a woolly mammoth.

Annabeth and Terra's jaws drop.

Percy frowns, "I always imagine Cerberus as a mastiff."

Nico shakes his head, "Nah, this baby is pure Rottweiler."

The monster three heads turn to look at Nico, each making a puppyish yelp. He grins like a little boy being given a brand new puppy, "Hey Cerberus."

The oversized hellhound whimpers.

"Sorry I can't play right now. Next time, I promise."

Soon they arrive at the Asphodel Fields. It's a seriously depressing place with yellow grass and stunted black poplar trees. Shades drift aimlessly across the hill, making small talk with one another. High above them the cavern ceiling glistens darkly. The fields of Asphodel are extremely crowded, far more packed than Times Square on New Year's Eve. But as soon as Nico takes out his sword, the shades immediately moved out the way.

"I assume you know where we're going?" Percy says.

Nico wades through the mob of ghosts, driving them back with Stygian Iron. "I'm going to see an old friend. He should know where to find Thalia. Where ever Thalia is, should be the weapons of the Big Three."

"So we just came all the way down here so we can talk to a friend?" Terra stares at him in disbelief.

"Sure, it's not that bad down here."

"That's easy for you to say," Annabeth murmurs.

Disappointment is evident on their faces as Nico leads them towards the Fields of Punishment. Percy was hoping they'd pass through Elysium and party with the heroes and beautiful people. Maybe even see Beckendorf and Silena while they're at it. But no. The son of Hades seems to like harsher, eviler parts of the Underworld. They jump over a lava stream and pick their way past scenes of horrible torture.

Describing this place isn't easy. Some shades drown to death repeatedly; others get their faces melted off by acid spitting snakes. One dude's even strapped to an electric chair. It's an awful place to be. Just outside the Fields of Punishment is a large stone statue that resembles two men with angelic wings, dressed in matching chitons. One carries a menacing scythe, the other a small poplar tree.

On the statue's base is a small, almost unnoticeable slot. Nico slides his silver dog tag inside. The statue dissolves into ash at his feet. Nico brushes the cinders aside, an iron trapdoor coming into view.

Terra's eyebrows knit in confusion, "There's a place _below_ the Underworld?"

He stares at her with a _Well duh!_ expression. The door automatically slides open, a deep descend facing them with slim spiral stairs curling around a large wall of glass. On the other side of the glass is the Phlegethon, a river that resembles hot, streaming lava, with steam curling from the surface of the river.

Terra ogles at the river in amazement, "Is that…a river on _fire_?"

Nico waves his hand as a dismal to her question, "No. It's just a river of blood that boils the suffering souls of those who used to be tyrants, murders, rapists, molesters…you know, like one of those boring rivers."

"Boring," Percy muses watching the figures of the river bank. Centaurs, twice as large as Chiron, garbed in black armor, carry spears that glow the color of poison. Hanging over the Phlegethon, shackles hang shades by their necks dipping them in the river every few minutes. Screams can be heard everywhere.

Annabeth presses her face against the warn glass, "Is that Hitler?"

Nico nods, "Yup. And behind is Benito Mussolini. It goes to show you no one gets special treatment here, not even the sons of Hades."

Percy laughs, "Hitler and Benito are your half-brothers?"

"At least I'm not related to a bunch of Cyclops," He retorts, leading them down the glass half, away from the flaming river. They come to a giant obsidian door the height of Zeus and Poseidon on Olympus. All they can see is pictures of death in all different forms carved into the entrance.

They open automatically, revealing a dark cavernous room made entirely of stone. It sort of reminds Percy of Nico's hideout in Chernobyl only with more technology. On the plush black couch in the center of the room sits a sixteen year old boy playing Mario Kart Wii on the large flat screen TV.

"Damn you Yoshi!" He yells, throwing the controller against a wall as he loses this race.

"Thanatos," Nico greets.

The boy turns to them, staring at his guests with eyes that resemble night, radiating death. A goofy smile spreads across his pale lips, "Nico, you dog! How have you been?"

"I've been better," He admits.

The god nods in understanding, slapping someone beside him, "Hypnos get up! We have company."

They hear mumbling from the couch, a boy the same age as Thanatos slowly rises. He ruffles his blonde curly hair, "Hello, may I go back to sleep now?"

Thanatos doesn't respond to his brother, "Well you're here for a reason so you might as well make it quick. My shift starts in five minutes."

"We need you to find someone for us. She's in trouble."

Thanatos rises from the couch, grabbing his black leather jacket beside him, "Your girlfriend, Thalia, yes?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" Nico scowls, giving Thanatos a steely glare. "She's just a friend."

He smirks, "So you don't mind if I take a crack at her?"

Nico doesn't dignify that with a response, "Can you find her or not?"

Thanatos scoffs, "Of course I can. I'm the grim reaper. Oh by the way, have you tried poking Hitler with a stick?"

"No…?"

"You should. It's very fun."

Even sleepy Hypnos nods, "Hitler squirms like a little fish."

**Alcatraz Island, California— October 29**

Thanatos transports them to San Francisco Pier 33. It's early morning right now, sometime around 6:00 am. Two more days are left until they are expected on Olympus.

The god of death stands on the edge of the dock, pointing towards a small island off the coast. Alcatraz.

"Check there first," He tells them. "A good chance you'll find her here. Good luck with your quest and all."

Nico quirks his eyebrows, "You're leaving?"

"Of course. You, Nico, of all people, should know death waits for no one. I have souls to kill and pets to torment." His black leather jacket expands, shifting into a baggy gray cloak. Like Charon, Thanatos' skin becomes transparent, allowing him to resemble a walking skeleton. Soon he is no longer the sixteen year old boy playing video games but the embodiment of death.

"Wait," Annabeth says. "How do you know Thalia's here?"

He speaks in the eerie voice of the dead, no longer a teenage boy, "No life form on Earth can hide from me, child. I must warn you though, she is not alone. If you intend on a rescue it will not be easy."

Thanatos disappears into a column of black flames, leaving behind a pile of ash.

"Gods," She mumbles.

They pay a man with a small sailboat to take them to Alcatraz Island. He drops them off at the docks, leaving abruptly. Annabeth pulls out a map she managed to grab from Pier 33.

Annabeth studies it carefully, "We're right… here." She says, pointing to their spot near the former Military Chapel. "The main entrance to the cell house is here," this time she points to a winding serpent's path.

Terra shakes her head, "That's too obvious. And we'd have to pass through the offices which means we could possibly run into mortals."

"I doubt they come to work at 6am," Percy mumbles.

"Then why don't we take the Catwalk Entrance to the West Gun Gallery?" Nico suggests.

Annabeth frowns, "But Luke will be expecting that."

Terra shrugs, "Might as well get this over with. Honestly, I believe the only problem we have is finding Thalia. As I recall there's 336 cells in Alcatraz Prison and we have to check every one of them."

Percy rolls his eyes, grabbing the map, "Luke knows we're coming for Thalia. He's not stupid. He'd never put her in a normal cell with easy access. Besides, Thalia isn't exactly an ordinary prisoner. She could escape a jail cell in as little as five minutes."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Doesn't Alcatraz have a solitary confinement thing somewhere?"

Annabeth purses her lips, "On D Block but their pretty much just like any other cell only isolated from the others. Although, I do remember reading somewhere below the prison compound where what they called dungeon cells. But they're probably sealed off by now."

"What if she's down there? It seems something Luke would consider. Besides, sealed hallways have never stopped us before."

"It'd take forever to search down there."

"Send me alone then," Nico blurts out. "I can get in and out before anyone notices."

"He makes a good point," Percy murmurs. "Nico's the only one with the element of surprise."

Annabeth agrees, reluctantly, "Fine but you have to be quick about it."

"What about what Thanatos said?" Terra demands. "There's obviously more people in Alcatraz hell bent on stopping us. Wouldn't it be dangerous if we split up?"

Annabeth and Nico shrug, "Probably."

Percy cracks his knuckles, "Then I guess we fight 'till we die… or until there's no one left to kill."

Nico rolls his eyes, "How very Percy of you."

Soundlessly, they saunter in through the prison gates. Without tourists running around this place is eerily silent. Right away it indicates something is wrong. They come to the jail yard which is nothing but a field of dead grass.

Nico stiffens, shooting Percy an anxious glance. He nods slightly. Nico disappears, leaving the other three to themselves. They waste no time in drawing their weapons.

Twisted laughter echoes from one of the guard towers above them, "Predictable as ever."

"Castellan," Percy hisses, his voicing dripping with malice.

Luke's eyes fill with amusement, "Where's Nico? Off to play hero again?"

Percy's eyes narrow, "Rule 4 of the Labyrinth: _Never underestimate your enemies._"

He smirks, "Rule number 7: _never fight battles you know you can't win._"

All they can hear is the sound of feminine laughter before they're surrounded. Apparently there's a large supply of Empousai now and days.

"Have fun," Luke grins before leaving the guard tower. The monsters attack right away, their true forms even more terrifying than before. Percy cuts off an Empousa's head before turning to Annabeth, "I need you and Terra to stay here."

She manages to stab an Empousa between the eyes, "You're not seriously thinking about going after him."

"I have to," He grunts. "Luke is going to go after Nico and he'll kill him. Then…"

"…Thalia will be next," Annabeth whispers. A conflicted look crosses her face, "Just… don't do anything stupid."

He smiles, "Aw… you care about me." Percy leaves before she can retaliate.

Nico's careful not to make any sounds as he passes through the cell block— rows of chambers in a ring around the courtyard. It's at least three stories of metal doors and catwalks. The dim fluorescent lights above flicker on and off, giving the place a morbid atmosphere. He could practically hear Al Capone's voice echoing through these dingy halls.

"Knew I'd find you around here." Nico's blood turns to ice. He grips the hilt of his sword, turning to face him.

"Ready for rematch, huh?" he says confidently, glowering at Luke.

"You were never much of a fight to begin with," He swings his sword, four feet of Celestial Bronze and Tempered Steel. Nico meets it head one, parrying with his black blade. They're battle doesn't last long as Percy sprints towards them from the catwalk. He pushes Nico to the ground, at the same time giving Luke a soft blow to the bicep. One look is all Nico needs from Percy before he wills a shadow to take him away.

Luke sighs, "Must you always save the day, Jackson?"

Percy shrugs, "Eh, it's kind of my thing at the moment. I think I'll kick your ass now."

Nico suddenly finds himself on Sunset Alley directly in front of the metal stairs leading to the dungeon cells. He sprints down the metal stairs, to Hades with the whole ninja act. Nico runs into an unfamiliar monster or two but he slices them in half, not bothering to get a good look at them.

"Thalia!" Nico calls, his shouts echoing down the hall. The dungeon cells appear as though they haven't been opened in decades. He kicks each door open, frustrated when there's nothing inside but dust and rats.

He comes to the last one that's bolted shut. Something tells him this is the one, Thalia has to be here. He picks the lock with his sword, pushing the door open slowly. At first Nico thinks it's another abandoned room until he detects a slight whimper, so soft it's almost impossible for someone without sensitive ears to hear. Upon further investigation, he can barely make out a huddled mass in the corner.

"Thalia," Nico murmurs in relief.

Thalia looks worse than he remembers. She's thinner and paler. On every bit of flesh he can there's large purple bruises on top of old yellowing ones. As he lifts her shirt, the wound from the junkyard is in appalling condition, clearly infected.

She looks so fragile, Nico's afraid to carry her out of the cell at first. Thalia squirms lightly in his arms, hardly opening her eyes, "Nico?"

"Yeah, it's me. We're gonna take you away from here," He whispers. She burst into tears, gripping onto his leather jacket. As Nico does his best to get back to the others, he can feel his heart breaking into small pieces every time she groans in pain. And this is all his fault.

Above ground, Luke and Percy are relentless. He's managed to lure the son of Hermes out of the cellblock to the abandoned Industries Building. Luke is fast but what Percy lacks, he makes up in strength and precision. But as stated before, Luke is fast. Quick enough to catch Percy with a spinning hook kick to the jaw. Not even Bruce Lee could perform a better hit.

Percy drops to the ground, feeling blood ooze from his nose. Riptide falls off the cliff, leaving him defenseless. Or at least, that's what Luke thinks. He executes a simple straight legged kip-up quicker than son of Hermes would have expected, nailing him in the face at the same time.

Luke wipes the blood dripping from the side of his mouth, getting back on his feet. First rule of the Labyrinth: _never stay on the ground or you will die._

The two glower at each other, daring either one to make the next move. The bay below explodes, waves stories tall shaking the building's foundation. Water seeps in through the windows and entrances, sweeping up Luke and Percy. Feeling revived, Percy swims against the strong current slamming Luke down on the concrete. Percy grips his neck, crushing the air out of Luke's lungs.

Just as Percy thinks he's ready to kill Castellan, both crash against a wooden beam, his grip faltering. Percy concentration breaks and the current drags Luke away. Using his quick hands, Luke is able to hold onto to the frame of an archway; waiting until the water filters itself out back into the ocean. Percy soon regains his balance. Water materializes in his hand into the form of a trident. The water hardens into ice.

Like a javelin, he flings the trident at Luke, its tips aimed straight for the center of his torso. He manages to move out of the way, only one of the tips piercing his shoulder. But the force of the weapon knocks him off balance, letting him fall from the cliff face.

"Fuck!" Percy growls, running towards the ledge. There's no sign of Luke anywhere, just crashing surf below. He punches the wall beside him, filled with anger at the thought of Castellan escaping.

Annabeth and Terra fight back to back in the middle of the prison yard. The two had never been the best of friends but apparently everything changes when you're surrounded by fifteen Empousai. After this is all over, Annabeth plans to have a _long_ chat with Hecate.

"Annabeth!" She hears someone shout. Suddenly Nico is there, carrying Thalia bridal style. He throws his Stygian Iron sword at her. She grips it by the hilt, silently thanking him. Slicing the Empousai suddenly becomes more efficient cutting down the number to five.

Annabeth and Terra are exhausted from fighting, giving the monsters the upper hand. But soon a large javelin comes out of nowhere, taking two creatures down at the same time. It takes Annabeth a second to realize it's not a javelin at all but a trident.

The only thing she sees is a flash of bronze, before the Empousai have completely disappeared. Percy is there, breathing heavily with an _I'm-pissed-beyond-belief_ expression.

"Where's Castellan?" Terra murmurs.

Percy gaze is murderous, "Bastard got away." He shoots a glance at Thalia's semi-conscious form. "We've got the Thalia, there's nothing left for us here."

**San Francisco, California— October 29**

They check in at a hotel near Fisherman's Wharf. The first thing they do is treat Thalia's injuries. They feed her some ambrosia to heal her bruises while pouring the nectar on her infected wound. It helps somewhat but they know she won't be able to leave this room on her own for a day or two.

"We have two days until Halloween," Annabeth murmurs. "The Helm, the Trident and the Master Bolt are still missing."

"We need to go to the Underworld again," Nico tells her. "Empousai only serve one goddess. If anything, Hecate probably has them."

"What about Thalia?" Terra demands. "We can't take her anywhere or leave her here by herself."

Annabeth frowns, "Someone's going to have to stay behind then."

"I'll stay," Terra and Nico say simultaneously. Both turn to glare at each other.

"I'm the one who got her kidnapped in the first place," Nico argues. "It's my fault she's hurt. I should be the one to stay."

Terra scowls, "But they need _you_ in the Underworld. You know that place like that back of your hand, I'm pretty sure we have no idea where Hecate's hideout is anyway."

"She makes a good point, Nico," Annabeth whispers, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You can't keep beating yourself up like this. Thalia's here now and she's healing. It's done. Terra will take good care of her."

He nods in defeat, shutting the door to Thalia's room behind him. Terra sighs, "I need some Tequila. Let me know when you're leaving."

Soon it's just Annabeth and Percy left.

She turns to look at him, "Well? No smartass comments?"

Percy just stares at her.

"What?" She snaps.

"He got away because of me," He whispers. "Luke, that sick son of a bitch, got away after what he did to Thalia. I wasn't fast enough."

"Percy, do I have to pull a Pokémon and say, _You can't catchem' all!_"

He doesn't crack a smile.

Annabeth frowns, "You really do care about her."

"I've known Thalia practically my entire life. She's like a sister to me."

Annabeth rests on the couch, laying her head against the armrest. Percy fingers tap wildly on the counter. When she speaks her voice feels like its miles away in another land, "They used to love each other once, you know."

Annabeth subconsciously twirls a blonde curl around her finger, "Luke and Thalia were inseparable. Two halves of a whole."

"What went wrong?" She can tell there's a double meaning behind his words, as if he's relating this to something other than Luke and Thalia.

The daughter of Athena turns to look at him, her eyes unreadable. He hates it when she does that. "Thalia got knocked up."

Percy forces back a surprised expression. He wonders where he was at this time. Surely if he'd known of Thalia's pregnancy Percy would've killed Castellan in heartbeat.

"Luke didn't like that. He hated the idea of being a father. Thalia escaped before he could do anything serious. Luke almost caught her too but she was able to save herself just in time. Thalia air travelled herself as far as London before blacking out for a couple of days. Her babies were safe though, that's all that mattered."

He gives her a hard look, "Babies?"

She nods, "Fraternal twins. A boy and a girl named Helen and Alexander."

Percy's nails dig into the counter. He wants Luke dead, ripped apart by these very hands. Percy tries to distract himself but Annabeth's words are still echoing in his head. Suddenly, Percy can feel something click in his mind.

"The both of you tried searching for them," he says. "At Camp Half-Blood the two of you disappeared. Helen and Alexander are there?"

She smiles halfheartedly, "Figure it out didn't ya?"

"That's where our baby is too," It's more of a statement than a question.

Her smile wavers, "Thalia and I made a deal. It could've been broken if Chiron saw us sneaking around camp. We had to see them. The last memories I had of her… they're fading." Annabeth blinks back tears.

Percy moves without thinking, almost on instinct. He wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. For the first time she doesn't push him away. Annabeth doesn't cry, only a single tear falls down her cheek. For some reason Percy's presence eases her pain.

As Thalia opens her eyes hesitantly, the warm San Francisco sun suddenly blinds her. _Damn you Apollo!_

"Sorry," she hears someone murmur before shutting the shades. Thalia stares at the bags under Nico's eyes, as if he hasn't slept for a couple of days. His expression is one of concern.

Thalia's face softens, "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" He asks in return, not answering her question.

They stare at each other for a long while before Thalia breaks the silence, "Lay down with me."

A pained look crosses his face. "Please?" She whispers.

Cautiously, Nico takes the space beside her, doing his best not to move the bed. She smiles weakly, resting her head on his arm.

"Something's bothering you. I can tell."

He stares at Thalia, his dark brown eyes almost painful to look at, "You cry in your sleep."

She frowns, "You should leave the room when I do that. I don't like people seeing me in that state."

"We can't all keep our emotions bottled up forever, sometimes they just have to come out. There's nothing wrong with that. Besides as much as I hate seeing those tears… if I leave I'm afraid you'll get worse."

Thalia looks away unhappily, "You care about me… why?"

"We all care about you," Nico murmurs quietly.

She shakes her head, "No, not you. You always seem to care a little more than everyone else. Why?"

Nico hesitates for a moment, "Because you remind me of… someone I used to know when I was two years old. My mother died giving birth to me. Bi—she tried raising me but we were always on the run from monsters. Everywhere we went there were always hellhounds or Furies after us. I don't remember everything, only girls in hunting gear and bows. They dropped me off at the Labyrinth and well… I don't know what happened to her after that. I just knew I lost someone close to me. I just… don't want that to happen again with anyone. Especially you."

Their faces are inches apart. Nico restrains himself, a part of him screaming, _"She's not ready!"_

Thalia makes a move to say something but the door creaks open. Percy's expression is unreadable as he glances at the two of them, "Nico, it's time to get going."


	10. Chapter 9

**San Francisco, California— October 29**

Terra sits by Thalia's bedside with a small glass of nectar, "Please?"

Thalia shakes her head slightly, staring off into space. Her mind is years away from this place, back in the safe halls of the Labyrinth. That place was nothing but a fairytale, she comes to realize. The real world is cruel and unforgiving, making even the best of us go insane. Percy, herself…Luke…. Who else would succumb to this disease of Western Civilization?

"Thalia," Terra pleads. "Don't you want to get better?" Thalia doesn't reply. Does she want to get better and continue living with the pain? She imagines Nico's voice asking the same question, _"Don't you want to get better?" _Grudgingly, she takes a small sip.

Terra smiles and breathes a sigh of relief, "See? Better."

For Terra's sake, Thalia forces a small smile, "Tell me a story."

Terra grimaces, "Um, I'm not the best story teller, Thalia."

She shakes her head, "Anything."

Terra racks her brain for anything seemingly appropriate. Finally, an idea comes to mind.

"Okay," Terra begins. "There was this family. Huge family, like so big it's… big. Anyway, the family was like a skilled killing machine. Ninjas if you will."

Thalia laughs weakly, "A family of ninjas? Is that the best you could do?"

"Who's telling the story?" Terra retorts indignantly.

Thalia remains silent. "That's what I thought," Terra murmurs. "Anyway, this family had, like, eleven kids and one really mean dad."

Thalia chokes back a laugh, "Continue."

"He was really expectant of his ninja kids though. Always drilling them and testing them to sure their ninja powers are never a fault. Every one of his kids almost always passed inspection. Everyone except for his eleventh child."

Thalia cocks an eyebrow at the familiarity, "Is this fictional?"

Terra stops for a second. Then she feigns in anger, "How dare you interrupt me!"

She smiles seriously, "If wasn't in this bed, I'd kick your ass."

"I'm sure you would." Terra continues, "All her life, the youngest ninja always had to fight harder than the rest of be noticed by Dae… her father. And even when all the ninjas left to go to… ninja college, the youngest ninja was still treated as if she will always be the weakest."

There's a lingering silence as Thalia absorbs Terra's story. It's so painfully obvious she is speaking of herself but Thalia's expression never gave it away. Hell, a monkey could have figured it out. She assumes there's a reason Terra tries to hide it.

Rule Number 8 of the Labyrinth: _Never show weakness._

Thalia speaks up, "All the eleven children grew apart in ninja college, you know. Some of them went off on their own, experiencing what this… school had to offer. But some left their father in pairs."

Terra frowns, confused on where Thalia intends to take this story. But she allows the daughter of Zeus to continue.

"The ninjas weren't related, more like adopted by the really mean Dad. I mean, no person in their right mind would father eleven kids. So some ninjas grew to love each other… a little too much. Pass the whole brother-sister love. Two ninjas, especially, weren't careful. Then 7th kid of Dae… uh the mean father was… pregnant."

Terra can feel a morbid mood entering the room, bringing on a sinister chill. Thalia, however, doesn't seem to notice.

"L… the other ninja didn't like this. He despised the idea of this thing growing inside of her. He wanted it gone, destroyed. The ninja escaped before he had the chance to harm the child… or children as she found out later.

"The ninja gave birth to two _beautiful_ twins; a boy and a girl. But it was too dangerous for her to keep them with the life of a ninja and all. The two children were sent away to this haven owned by the agency the ninjas worked for. She knew they would be safe there.

"Years later, when the children of the really mean dad started dying off, only then did the two ninjas meet again. L… the other ninja was far different from before, almost like he being controlled by something cruel and sinister. He didn't hesitate to hurt the other ninja and take her prisoner. She tried not to let him get to her, she tried to push aside her pain and mouth off. The ninja didn't care; she didn't think he could hurt now."

Thalia takes a shaky breath, "But she was wrong. She was so wrong. He knew her weakness; the children. She hadn't even stopped to think about them. The ninja didn't even know he knew of their whereabouts. The ninja broke down; she tried to plead with him."

Thalia does her best to wipe the tears from her face, but they continue to fall rapidly, "I-I told Luke I'd do anything just as long as he didn't hurt them. Luke used this to his advantage. He…he took me there, on the cold, hard floor." Her voice cracks on the last sentence.

"Thalia…" Terra says in a distressed manner. Immediately she encircles her into a hug, feeling Thalia's sobs shake her system.

She can imagine Luke's face, enjoying her pain. Smiling, every time a little piece of her cracked. Thalia can see his merciless face in her mind, the same expression she was forced to look at as he rammed into her over and over again. She screamed at him to stop but he never did, Luke wanted to bend Thalia to his will. Perhaps it was his way of punishing Thalia for defying him those two and half years ago. But whatever was going on now Thalia knew one thing for sure:

The Luke Castellan she fell in love with in the Labyrinth was dead.

**Underworld— October 29**

Nico's past the point of irritation as they near the River Lethe. He rubs his sore temples, doing his best not to strangle his friends right now.

"A crescent kick is not girly, Percy," Annabeth retorts.

He rolls his eyes, "Yes it is. Don't you like… point your toes or something?"

She rolls her eyes, "You don't have to point your toes. Thalia and I just do that naturally."

"Whatever," Percy murmurs, "It's still girly."

"Really? So this…" She picks up her knee, keeping her hips squared. Annabeth swings her foot in a 360o angle the flat side of it nailing Percy's face. "Is girly?"

He grits his teeth, trying to ignore the forming bruise on his cheek, "Yes, it's still girly."

Annabeth shakes her head in defeat, "You're impossible."

"Can you guys just make out already and get it over with?" Nico snaps. He'd rather fight a pack of hellhounds than listen to Percy and Annabeth's endless bickering.

They look at each other before giving Nico a strange glance.

"I'm joking people. No need to get worked up about it."

He grimaces at their blank expression, _Awkward silence is better than no silence at all._ They trudge over a plain of volcanic rock, catching sight of the jagged gray mountains towards the east. At this moment he wonders about Terra and Thalia, how they're holding up. Nico can still hear her weak voice rattling around in his head.

"_Why do you care so much?"_

It's the same question he asked himself all the time. In the Labyrinth, Nico always tried so hard to stick next to Percy, to never be left behind. Maybe it's because all the people he's ever cared about just seemed to disappear. But with Thalia it's different and Nico knows why. He's just too stubborn to admit it.

The sound of roaring water drowns out his thoughts. A dark river before them churns straight through a ravine of volcanic rock. The water, black as ink, runs through a narrow channel at incredible speeds.

"Here we are," Nico mumbles.

Annabeth frowns, "I suppose you have a way to get across?"

"Why do you think we brought Percy along?" he says cynically.

The son of Poseidon glares at him, standing at the river's edge. Beyond the Lethe, three gloomy mountains stretch before them, a trail of ash leading to each.

"Careful," Nico warns. "Get one drop of water on you and you'll start to forget who you are."

"Hey, I know this place," Annabeth says. "Daedalus told me this was the place souls came to be reborn. They forget everything about their past lives."

He nods, "Exactly. I could have a past life right now and I wouldn't even know about it. One dip in the Lethe and your memory's wiped. You'll be like a newborn baby."

Percy groans, "Dude, can't you just shadow travel us across?"

"Can't. Running water acts as a barrier against the dead."

He scowls, "What kind of dumbass rule is that?"

"The fuck am I supposed to know!" Nico growls.

Percy sighs, concentrating on the river's current. He closes his eyes, imagining the Lethe was a part of his own body. Easier said than done. As Percy tries to make the water bend to his will, the current bubbles and races past more violently as if it could sense his presence. Percy lifts his arms, making the river rise. It streams out of its banks, flowing up then down again in a giant arch. The riverbed before them turns to dry mud. A tunnel forms, big enough for two people to travel across safely.

"Awesome," Nico murmurs.

Percy grits his teeth, "Go, dammit! Do you think I can hold this forever?"

Annabeth and Nico scramble across the riverbed, making their way against the sticky mud. Unsurprisingly it reeks of the putrid smell of death. The Lethe thrashes against Percy's force, demanding to be released.

_Not a single drop_, he whispers inside his head. _Not a single drop._

Annabeth and Nico climb the opposite bank, motioning Percy to follow. His arms and legs tremble as he attempts to step foot in the river bank, almost falling over. The water shudders above him. He manages to climb down into the river bed, making sure to take one step at a time.

Percy's almost to the other side when he stumbles. The arch breaks. Percy's reflexes work automatically, he flips face up, his hands instinctively reaching up to stop the water.

Nico and Annabeth breathe a sigh of relief.

Percy laughs, the churning black water of the Lethe an inch away from his head, "You people worry about me too much."

**San Francisco— October 29**

Thalia nods silently, watching Terra leave the room. When she's sure the daughter of Nemesis is boarding the elevator, Thalia jumps up from her bed. A dull burning sensation eats away at her wound and ankle but she pushes herself towards the nightstand. Golden drachmas glisten in the drawer under the hotel room's dull fluorescents. Sitting next to the coins is a prism made by _Iris Enterprises_.

Soon, Thalia gets a rainbow going; offering the money to the said goddess, "Show me Luke Castellan."

The mist shimmers, showing the borders of Camp Half-Blood. She takes sharp breath, not bothering to look at the Iris Message anymore. Thalia sprints to the closet, grabbing the laptop bag from Daedalus. She rips it open, rummaging through its contents. Her hand accidentally brushes along a silk pouch. She smiles gratefully, dropping the ice cold load into her palm. A whistle formed of Stygian ice burns into the flesh of her fingers. Thalia pressed the whistle to her lips, blowing a soft single note.

It cracks, shattering like glass, dissolving into the carpet. At first, nothing happens. Thalia ignores this, quickly getting dressed. She's grabbing her hunting knives when she hears something extremely large landing near her. A giant black mass tackles her to the floor, its large pink tongue practically devouring her face.

"Mrs. O'Leary, down!" She snaps, pushing the unruly hellhound off of her. Mrs. O'Leary whimpers, licking the wound under her shirt.

"I know, I know," she murmurs, placing the small knives in her sleeves and boots. Thalia grabs the small mace canisters carrying her spear, tucking it in her back pocket of her jeans.

Thalia turns to the anxious hellhound, "I need you to get me to Camp Half-Blood, can you do that?"

Mrs. O'Leary barks, which she takes as a yes.

As a puppy Mrs. O'Leary was raised by Daedalus. To most of the children she served as a companion figure. Despite this, Mrs. O'Leary never ventured outside the Labyrinth before, spending most of her days chewing happily on the pile of skeletal parts in Anaetus' Arena. Daedalus had given each Chosen Ones a whistle formed of the cooled water of the Styx. He had told them to use it in case of emergencies as the whistle only worked once. As far as Thalia knows, Luke, Clarisse, Will and Terra had destroyed theirs, claiming not to need anyone's help. Percy, being Percy, broke his on accident. Annabeth and Nico never found any use for the whistles, locking them away in places they don't even remember anymore.

Thalia jumps on Mrs. O' Leary's back, "Remember, we don't have time for detours."

* * *

><p>She lands smack dab in the middle of the woods right inside the forests of Camp Half-Blood. Thalia gives Mrs. O'Leary an affectionate pat before the hellhound disappears into the shadows. Thalia knows she won't stray far though.<p>

Despite her bad ankle, Thalia climbs up the nearest tree attempting to get a good view of her surroundings. Thalia can tell she isn't very far from camp; the sound of children is almost unavoidable.

Away from her, small toddlers scurry along the Strawberry fields. Nymphs and satyrs do their best to watch over the young ones but there simply isn't enough to keep track of them all. Two children especially are most troublesome. Helen and Alexander Grace, the curious little twins, quarter bloods descending from Zeus and Hermes. With their friend Atalanta in tow, the three children wander towards the woods. The naïve little demigods are oblivious to the danger that lurks here.

Thalia catches them in her line of sight but she hardly glances at them.

The children play over the remains of fallen oak. They don't speak though, only communicating with facial expressions and laughter. But soon Helen goes silent. She tilts her head, staring into the fringe of trees where a figure returns the gaze.

He sits back in the shadows, looking on with a cold, calculating look. Alexander and Atalanta pause as well, unsure of this stranger but a few meters away. Helen glimpses into his eyes, startled by the fact they are almost identical to hers. She can tell there something about the man that warns her to stay away, and it's not just the gruesome scar on his cheek. Yet at the same time, she can't seem to move her small feet. In Alexander the feeling is mutual.

The stranger observes each of them carefully, studying them. His eyes finally come to Atalanta and wicked grin creeps up on his face, "Interesting…"

Her instincts tell her to run. She snaps Alexander and Helen from their trance, pulling them along with her. Luke smiles like a predator, his eyes honing in on the dark-haired little girl. He purses them, only to be knocked off his feet.

If looks could kill, Luke would've been suffering in the Fields of Punishment by now. Thalia's pain is now fuel to a raging inferno inside of her as she glares at Luke murderously.

"You said you weren't going to come after them."

He smirks, picking himself off the ground, "It wasn't them I was after. The twins were simply here by coincidence. It's _her_ the Lord requests."

Thalia draws her knives expertly, "I hate to break it to you Castellan but you can't have her."

Luke lunges at her. Thalia is slower than normal but she jumps back just in time for his sword to slash through the air, inches away from her nose. She blocks his next attack with her knives but is unprepared by the soft blow from above. Thalia jumps on the nearest branch, hoping to lead Luke away from camp. She leaps from tree to tree, doing her best to keep him occupied. Luke's pride always gets the best of him.

But he knows what she's doing. Luke stops abruptly, dashing the other way. Thalia snarls, pursuing him. Even with her throbbing leg she dances among the treetops, never losing sight of her target. Once in range, she tackles Luke to the ground, desperate to divert his attention from Atalanta.

He shoves her away roughly, struggling to his feet. Thalia's quick with her knife, stabbing it in his right calf muscle. Luke grits his teeth, feeling a painful sensation wash over his leg.

With his left leg, Luke kicks Thalia in the gut. She crashes into a nearby oak tree, doubling over in pain. The back of her skull smashes into the bark, a loud crack resonating off the tree trunks. Luke grabs his sword, a demented look crossing his face. His irises are solid black now, no longer icy blue, radiating darkness and fear.

When he speaks, Thalia knows the voice doesn't belong to Luke. It's his but there's another voice underneath, something even more sinister, ancient even.

"You will die, child," He hisses.

Her vision hazes. Thalia barely has enough time to catch her breath.

A shadowy blur comes out of nowhere, blocking her gaze. Bravely, it launches itself at Luke. It takes Thalia a few moments to realize its Mrs. O'Leary. Her large canines sink into Luke's collar bone.

He hollers in pain, his eyes flickering from black to blue. Shadows wrap around the large hellhound, threatening to suck Luke in.

Thalia's not sure how long Mrs. O' Leary and Luke's struggle last before they disappear. Her head is nothing but blistering pain, watching as Thalia's surroundings circle wildly around her. Something in the distance gleams under the autumn sun. To Thalia it resembles a helmet fashioned of Greek armor. Even from here she can feel the fear it radiates.

The Helm of Darkness.

A satisfying feeling overcomes her. She can almost hear the thumping of feet hitting the dirt or the shuffle of armor but Thalia's not sure anymore.


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: Not the best chapter I've written. It's been a very stressed week for me….**

**Underworld— October 29**

The mountains loom above them, mist coiling around the cliff faces. Annabeth wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel. Nervous? Proud? Terrified? None of those emotions were seemingly appropriate. She follows Percy and Nico along the dusty path leading to the mountains. Every once in a while they stumble upon some human remains. They did their best to ignore the creepy skulls.

"I don't like this," Annabeth murmurs as they stop at the mouth of a cave. A sinister chill tickles the hair on their necks.

Nico rolls his eyes, "Please, this is like a hobby for me."

Percy raises and eyebrow, "Going into creepy caves?"

"Yup," Nico walks inside without looking back to make sure the other two demigods are following him.

"He's crazy," Percy and Annabeth mumble in unison before following Nico into the cavern. Dogs, or more like three headed wolves, line the narrow cave walls. They snarl at the intruders entering their mistress's sanctuary. Stalagmites litter the floor of the damp cavern, water droplets dripping from the ceiling. The narrow passageway widens into a circular chamber, torches lit with Greek fire surrounding the walls. A small stream of yellowish colored water rips through the center of the room, falling through a crack in the cave, trickling down the mountain side.

"The river Kokytos," Nico murmurs, resting by the eerily silent river. "I never thought it would be so small."

Annabeth grimaces, "Nico, do you really think now is the appropriate time to obsess over the rivers of the Underworld?"

He shushes her, using his hand to disrupt the water's surface. Thousands of screams explode from the rippled water, echoing through the cavern. Annabeth and Percy cover their throbbing ears.

As the noises silence, Nico lets out a mischievous grin. Right when Annabeth's sure she's gonna bitch slap him that very moment, the cavern rumbles. A wall of aged stone slides open, revealing a passageway.

He smirks at the daughter of Athena, "You were saying?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes, following Percy and Nico into yet another narrow passageway. The floors shift to obsidian tiles, the walls made entirely of glowing quartz. Another room opens up before them, this time slightly larger. Shelves stacked all the way to the dimly lit ceiling are covered in jars of glowing potions, blood, and other stranger things. A giant spell book rests on nightstand beside an enormous cauldron. It looks like the home of any other witch.

But what really catches Percy's eye is giant crystal ball in the corner. It's held up by an Imperial gold stand, five little lights dancing around in the inside of the glass. They bump against the clears walls, each glowing a different color. For some reason these tiny lights startle him, giving Percy an eerie chill.

"You children are incredibly nosy, you realize that yes?"

It's not Hecate.

Percy grips his sword reflexively, watching her.

The woman reminds him of Thanatos only much older, ancient. They share the same features: deathly pale skin, black voids for eyes, and withered black hair. Smoke billows around her pale body, covering the goddess like a creepy cloak.

Definitely not Hecate. After all, he'd personally met the goddess before.

_It had happened when Percy was eight, taking a wrong turn in the Labyrinth. Hecate had reminded him of some character straight out of Hogwarts. She wore a long witch's cloak, sharing intelligent brown eyes like those of a dog. Her skin was slightly tanner than his, her hair brown and wavy._

"_I once had a son," The goddess whispered, her eyes far away from here. "You resemble him a lot, you know. Green eyes just like yours."_

_He listened to Hecate's story without complaint. Even though it was strange, her turning up out of nowhere just to tell him a story, he felt some sympathy for the goddess who's practically made his life hell._

_She sighed, "He fell in love, like most mortals do. I didn't approve of the woman he chose to love, a daughter of Zeus. I warned him things would not go well, that by loving her he could put his life in danger. But he was stubborn, much like you. And in the end I was right. The girl ended up with child, Zeus blaming my son. His death was so sudden, simply impossible for me to prevent in time. That is why you are here today Perseus, because of Zeus's arrogant blunder."_

_Percy scowled, "Then why take it out on the other Olympians! They did nothing wrong!"_

"_Perhaps next time they'll think for themselves before siding with their king," she mused._

"_Then why are you telling me this?" he demanded._

"_Because Perseus," Hecate said. "Someday you will make a rash decision guided by love and willingness to protect those you care about. Think wisely son of Poseidon before you choose. And remember, whatever choice you make it will always result in death."_

"_Wow, I feel so much better," Percy said sarcastically._

"_Do not despair," Hecate told him. "The choice of reckoning is years away from now, perhaps even decades. Just make good decisions Percy, whatever you believe to be right. Do you understand?"_

_He nodded grudgingly. Hecate wasn't named the goddess of crossroads for nothing._

_The goddess disappeared, leaving him to find his way back to Daedalus' workshop._

"I'm sorry your disappointed Perseus," the deity purrs. "Hecate is rather… occupied at the moment."

"It was you," Nico whispers. "You're the goddess from my dream."

She smiles, "So, you've figured me out then, son of Hades?"

"What dream?" Annabeth demands, only to be ignored.

Nico scowls, "Where are they, Nyx?"

Her smile widens, walls sliding out of the way to reveal secret passageways. Empousai enter, demonic grins dominating their pretty faces. Nyx pulls them from her robe, dropping the weapons right in front of them.

Percy pulls, "That's it, this bitch is going _down_."

**Camp Half-Blood— October 29**

Thalia's eyes snap open, her breath coming out in pants. She sits up groaning, a migraine forming in the back of her head. Her vision blurs as hands push her back down on her cot.

"Easy there, not even you can recover that quickly."

"Jason?" She croaks, trying to see his face through the blur. Instead she gets a good look of her surroundings. It looks like an everyday nurse's office, like the ones you'd normally see at school. You know, except for the high shelves holding hundreds of jars filled with nectar and ambrosia or the posters on how to properly disinfect a hydra bite.

Jason's standing near the shelves, his back to Thalia. He grabs a small container of nectar before turning back to her. She looks at him curiously, "Where am I?"

He gives her a half-hearted smile, "Camp infirmary if you haven't guessed already. We found you in the woods after Atalanta and the others warned us of the _"stranger"_ after them."

She frowns, "I suppose Chiron isn't pleased?"

"He certainly is not," Jason muses. "Lucky for you his archery class isn't over yet. That does, however, leave time for you to give me an explanation."

"Explanation," Thalia echoes, displeased. "Do you take rain checks?"

"Nope," He sits down on a nearby stool. "Now, if you please?"

She sighs, "What'd you want to know?"

"How is it possible? My whole life I've always been an only child."

Thalia's expression hardens at this. I guess it shouldn't surprise Thalia her mother never bothered to mention her to Jason. She'd barely gotten to know Thalia anyway, spending most of her time drinking in the two or three years Thalia lived at home.

"Guess mom never showed you the pictures," she mutters. "After I was born and Zeus left… our mom was a wreck as you probably already know. After I learned to walk I pretty much raised myself. Zeus came back when I was two years old. His original intention was to take me to the Labyrinth. Only godly parents can bring their children to Daedalus. Mom well… she got excited. She stopped drinking and spent her energy… seducing him I guess would be the appropriate word. A little less than a year later, you were born."

Jason nods, contemplating this, "Go on."

She smiles slightly, "You were so cute when you were a baby. For a few months we were a somewhat happy family. That scar on your lip, I made the mistake of giving you a stapler to play with when you were six months old. Then… I had to leave. And so did Zeus. We knew this would come eventually but… it was hard to say goodbye. I was afraid mom would go nuts and hurt you."

He looks away, "But you forgot about me didn't you?"

Thalia blinks, biting the inside of her cheek, "Uh… yeah. I guess I did. Daedalus… he told us if wasn't good to dwell on the past. He said it distracted from our goal: to survive. He taught us how to let go."

She laughs painfully, "At first I thought he was crazy. I didn't want to forget, I didn't think it was possible. I'd always have dreams about you and mom. But then… as I got older you guys just faded away. Percy and Nico went through the same thing, I guess."

"Who's the father?" Jason asks abruptly.

"Excuse me?"

"Helen and Alexander, they're your kids aren't they? The first time you came to Camp Half-Blood you were searching for them."

Thalia narrows her eyes, "How do you know this?"

He shrugs, "I'm very perceptive when I want to be. And you still didn't answer my question."

"I rather not talk about that," She hisses.

Jason nods, smiling, "The stranger in the woods. That was him, right?"

"I'm ready to kick your ass in a few seconds," she replies in irritation.

He raises an eyebrow, "Please, you can't even get up let alone stand."

Thalia snarls, "Fine! Give me another question then."

He shrugs, "I don't have any more at the moment but… I'll let you know."

"Good," she murmurs. "Now you can answer mine."

Jason grimaces, "Go on…"

She thinks this over for a moment, "Why are you the only son of Zeus here? We both know our father isn't exactly faithful to Hera. And what about Hades and Poseidon? I don't see any little Percy's or Nico's running around."

He raises an eyebrow, "Daedalus never told you about World War II?"

"Of course not. He was too busy teaching me how to scale a building in less than ten seconds."

"Right," Jason murmurs. "Well back in the old days of Hitler and the Axis Powers, World War II was basically a giant fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon against the sons of Hades. Demigods who joined the Axis Powers turn their backs from Olympus, declaring war against the gods. They believed they could overthrow the Olympians and take control. They came close to world domination but failed in the end. Because of the destruction their children caused and the newest Great Prophecy, The Big Three, Zeus, Hades and Poseidon, swore to never sire demigod children again. Of course, they didn't succeed in that as you already know."

"And they paid the price," Thalia tells him. "Three of the four kids ended up being Chosen Ones."

Jason nods, "Styx takes his oaths very seriously. They say him and the Fates are closer than Apollo and Artemis."

"Scary," Thalia muses. "Wait… what did you say about a prophecy."

A nervous look crosses her brother's face as if he said something he wasn't supposed to.

He sighs, "Look I don't know everything. But apparently there's some big prophecy that was given at the end of World War II. All I know if that three children of the eldest gods are gonna reach twenty one or something and save or destroy Olympus. Chiron doesn't exactly enjoy sharing the details with me."

"What about Chiron?" they hear a gruff voice from the door. The centaur is there a bow slung carelessly over his shoulder and his horse half twitching angrily.

"Just making conversation," Jason says quickly.

Chiron nods, clearly unconvinced. He glares at Thalia, "You have five minutes to explain yourself."

She tells them, doing her best to avoid talking about her time in Alcatraz, only telling them about the part where she overheard Luke talking about leaving to Camp Half-Blood.

"You have done us a great service, child," He says finally. "For that I thank you. Jason will attend to your injuries until you are healed. Please Miss Grace I would wish to keep your presence here a secret. That means no wandering away from the infirmary."

She gives him an anxious gaze, "They're okay right?"

Chiron's hardened gaze softens slightly, "A little shaken but perfectly fine."

Thalia nods, relieved.

"Oh, and Thalia?" she turns to look back at his serious gaze, "The Helm of Darkness is in the attic. I know little of your… quest but when you decide to leave to the Underworld it will be waiting for you."

**Underworld— October 29**

Dark energy erupts from the cavern. The sheer power of Nyx's energy has Nico and Percy's bodies slamming against the cave wall.

"Fuck," they say simultaneously. The monsters keep coming, an endless army for the primordial goddess to control. The Empousai close in, ready to overpower them.

Annabeth grits her teeth, her nails digging into Nyx's pale hand that threatens to cut off her circulation. By now bruises are forming on Annabeth's neck, her face turning a light shade of purple. As battered as Percy is, he grabs Riptide from the ground beside him.

He has one clear shot. Percy's arm weighs like lead as he steadies his sword, aiming for Nyx's unguarded back. Nico catches Percy's gaze, his eyes widening, "Percy no!"

The sword already leaves his hand.

Nyx, startled by Nico's voice, whips around, allowing for the sword to pierce through her stomach. An explosion rips through the caverns of Hecate like hydrogen bomb went off.

The only thing the three demigods could register?

Pain.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: Well this might come as a suprise but this is acutally the last chapter. OMFG YES I KNOW! LOL just kidding. No it seriously is the last chapter. After this chapter I'll be posting up an Epilouge.**

**So your probably wondering, "Is this it? Is this the end?"**

**Of course not. There will be a sequel named, _Return of the Labryinth. _Since Summer is almost here I'll be spending alot of time working of the Chosen Ones sequel. It should be out at the end of July or sometime in August. So if you haven't already, consider signing up for Author's Alert (you don't have to if you don't want to). ****After the Epilogue I will be posting a preview of Book 2. **

**Well I suppose that's the end of our Author's Note.**

* * *

><p><strong>Underworld— October 31<strong>

Percy wakes up to a finger. That's strange, especially from Percy's standards. But's it's not just any finger; it's a middle finger covered in chipped off black nail polish.

"Thalia?" he murmurs hoarsely.

Angrily, she flicks his forehead, "You fucking idiot! I'm sitting in the fucking infirmary at Camp Half-Blood and then I'm on the floor screaming for bloody murder! You don't fucking stab the goddess who has the power to mess with our life forces. You could've killed us jackass!"

"But we're not dead," Percy smiles weakly.

"Ugh!" she groans loudly, leaving out the room. Percy closes his eyes, listening to the shouts coming from the other side of the door. When it creaks open, he sees Annabeth and Nico as well as a red-faced Thalia.

Nico smirks, "So I hear the idiot lives?"

"Unfortunately," Annabeth sneers.

He laughs, "Dude, you realize Thalia's been standing over your bedside for two hours straight shoving her middle finger in your face?"

Annabeth grabs Percy's jaw, looking straight in the eyes, "Don't you _ever_ do that to me again. Do you realize how worried I was, running around like a fucking crazy person wondering if you were gonna die? Two fucking days Percy!"

All Percy does his grin, "Aw… you were worried about me."

She glowers at him, "Ugh, you're impossible!"

Percy decides to change the subject, "The Helm of Darkness, did you find it?"

Thalia nods, "Luke stole it, used it to sneak into Camp Half-Blood." Percy gives them a quizzical expression.

Annabeth sighs, "We'll fill you in later."

Again the door opens, this time letting in a chilling breeze. Terra appears a displeased look on her face, "Hades wishes to see us now. He's not particularly in a good mood at the moment either."

They stroll into the throne room of Hades' palace. The god himself is seated on a black onyx throne, dead U.S. revolutionary soldiers surrounding him: British Redcoats, Greek Warriors, Roman Legionnaires, Modern U.S. soldiers and Confederate soldiers.

Nico bows slightly, the others following his actions, "Father."

The Lord of the Underworld regards his son with a cold nod, "My helm?"

He sighs, holding out Hades' symbol of power. Alecto, perched on the back of its master's throne, swoops down, ripping the helm from Nico's hands. Hades glances at the Fury for a moment before turning back to his son.

"You've done well I suppose," he says indifferently. "You've managed to stay alive at least."

Nico blinks, "Uh… thank you."

"Bianca would've done a better job of course," Hades murmurs quickly. "Now if you'd be so kind to have your friends leave my domain." He gives Thalia steely glare, "Especially that one."

Her eyes narrow into slits but before the heated daughter of Zeus can utter word Annabeth bumps her shoulder, ushering Thalia to follow.

**Cincinnati, Ohio— October 31**

Nico doesn't have the strength to travel everyone straight to Olympus. He manages to get as far as Cincinnati, Ohio before passing out. With more than six hundred miles to go, Thalia simply books a flight at Cincinnati/Northern Kentucky International Airport.

Waiting for their plane to arrive, Percy and Thalia ditch Nico and Annabeth at the terminal to grab some lunch. They're waiting in line, neither of them bothering to speak. Of course, every once in a while Thalia flashes him a murderous glance.

Percy sighs, "You're still mad at me?"

"I'm not speaking to you at the moment," she replies cynically. "But yes, Thalia is still pissed at Percy's ass."

He gives her sly grin, "But technically he didn't do anything wrong."

"He almost killed us!" Thalia hisses.

"But we're still alive right?"

She scowls, "That still doesn't make up for the fact he acted incredibly stupid."

"True," Percy admits. "But he did save the lives of Nico and Annabeth. Let's not forget he also destroyed Nyx."

Thalia sighs, knowing there's no arguing with him. She smirks reluctantly, "Thalia still thinks Percy's a fucking idiot."

He laughs, "And Percy is perfectly okay with that."

When Nico wakes up he's expecting to see Annabeth or Thalia or Percy. Not some strange woman with iridescent grey eyes staring at him. He jumps out of his seat, startled, "What the fuck?"

"Quiet," she commands. At the same time he catches sight of her teeth, two large canines glowing under the dim lightning in the Cincinnati airport. "I don't have much time," she tells him.

"You're the woman from the Lotus Hotel?"

She nods, "I apologize before. Lady Artemis informed me to be aware of three demigods while I searched for Zeus's stolen master bolt. I… mistook her words as a warning, I believed you to be a danger."

"Of course you still are a danger," she replies quickly. "Just not one that requires my attention. I've come here to caution you."

"A danger in what way?"

The woman looks away from his face, studying her surroundings, "It is World War II all over again, demigods picking sides. Many have disappeared from their respective camps, joining the forces in favor of burning Olympus to the ground."

Nico's eyebrows furrow, "But Camp Half-Blood was full last time I checked."

"But you forget Ro— never mind. I forget who I am speaking with. His propaganda is starting from the west. Soon it will reach the east to Camp Half-Blood."

"Who's propaganda?"

The woman hesitates, glancing behind her. Her silvers eyes widen, full of panic, "_Prosochí̱ to stravó éna._" She stands, leaving Nico behind. In but a few moments the strange woman disappears into the crowd.

"_Beware the Crooked One,"_ her voice echoes in his head.

**Olympus—October 31**

They arrive in New York by sunset after the plane's stop in Philadelphia. Once again they stand outside the hall of the gods, this time Percy and Thalia carrying Poseidon's trident and Zeus's Master Bolt.

Nico sighs, "Let's get this over with."

This time as they walk into the throne room none of them expect to see the whole council here. Twelve gods, the size of 15ft tall human beings, turn to look at them. A tense silence sits between the Olympians as if they're just recovering from an argument.

"Heroes," Zeus says, addressing the five demigods. He stares intently at Thalia, she returns the look. A silent conversation passes between them, simply reminders. Next to him Lady Hera narrows her eyes in annoyance. The other gods look at the half-bloods in disdain, before disappearing into small beams of light. Only Zeus and Poseidon remain, Athena as well.

"The Council has been informed of your deeds," Poseidon says coolly, despite the thin layer of anger in his voice. "Now if you would be so kind?"

Thalia and Percy give up the weapons without complaint.

"Now," Zeus says finally. "I believe you have a few things to tell us. Start from the beginning, yes?"

Each of them take turns sharing their _quest_, telling the gods their own parts of the journey, including the strange dreams like Thalia stuck in the cavern in the Underworld. Only then did she realize Percy was having the same dreams back in California. The only thing that wasn't mentioned was Nico's brief moment with the woman back in Cincinnati. But honestly he didn't believe it was important, seeing how she served Artemis.

The most disturbing thing told was Nico's dream of course. It happened when he fell asleep on the flight from London to Olympus. He felt like he floating in space only no stars anywhere. Just darkness. He could hear a woman laughing, taunting him.

_Find me, Di Angelo. I have what you seek. _

Then the darkness shimmered around him, turning to mist. After that Nico so unbelievable horrors, armies of an assortment of creatures fighting to the death, the earth shook, the sky crackled, the sea churned. He saw lands bursting apart, forming islands and continents, volcanoes larger than Mount Everest exploding, tsunamis wiping out everything in its path.

_It will happen again,_ the woman told him. _Only this time we will succeed._

It was only in the cavern of Hecate did Nico realize the woman's voice in his dream belonged to Nyx, the goddess of night. But the message she was trying to convey confused Nico and the other demigods as well.

The three Olympians nod, taking in what they've just heard. But there's this distracted look in their eyes, something bothering them, especially at the mention of Nyx. The gods share a strange glance. Poseidon scratches his beard in deep thought, "Brother, you don't think…"

Athena scowls at Zeus, "I told you things are stirring, things far beyond our control, yet you fail to listen!"

Poseidon grimaces, "You know perfectly well he stirs every few millennia. It is nothing new and it is nothing to strain ourselves over."

Percy hesitates, "He said he was rising, coming back."

"I have closed discussion on this," Zeus says with finality. "There will be no more talk of this matter."

Athena growls, "But father, the proph—"

He silences his daughter with a vicious glare. Zeus stands, the Master Bolt growing to full size, "I shall take my leave. I wish to hear no more of ancient creatures stirring from Tartarus. Now if you excuse me, I shall take my bolt to Mt. Etna to remove the human taint from its metal. By the time I return, you are to have arrangements to leave Western Civilization. Understood?"

The five half-blood nod in unison.

"And Di Angelo," Zeus growls. "Keep your hands off my daughter. Otherwise you shall taste this bolt and it will be your last sensation."

Percy snickers, shoving Nico's shoulder.

Thalia sighs, her face turning pink, "Good bye father."

**Manhattan, NY—October 31**

"Before you ask, no we're not going trick-or-treating," Thalia growls, turning to face Percy's mischievous gaze.

He rolls his eyes, "One, you're a party pooper and two, what was Zeus talking about?"

She glares at him, "Nothing, it was absolutely nothing."

"Are you sure it was _nothing_?" Percy asks, doing that annoying thing where he wiggles his eyebrows. Thalia thinks back to the time spent in San Francisco, how close her and Nico were, how badly she wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips just that once. But she also had the silly notion no one was watching. Apparently she was wrong.

"I swear Jackson, if that was any of your—"

"Calm down, the both of you," Terra interjects, clearly uncomfortable with this particular subject. "I don't see why it matters. There's no impending doom anymore so I say we just go home."

"That," Nico says. "Or we can simply piss off the Olympians even more."

Percy grins, "I'm listening…"

The son of Hades puts on a devious grin, "I say, instead of waiting out the day in another airport, we have a… a sort of victory party. You know at Bourbon Street down on Amsterdam Avenue."

Annabeth raises her eyebrows, "You're proposing we get drunk instead of taking a plane home?"

Thalia shrugs, "Sounds fun to me."

Terra mirrors the same action, "A couple of shots couldn't hurt."

The daughter of Athena sighs, glaring at her friends in disdain, "You know, peer pressure is so not cool."

**Manhattan, NY—November 1**

It's noon when Thalia and Nico wake up, Thalia literally hanging off the couch and Nico lying face first in a mound of destroyed pillows. They awaken to a dimly familiar room, a suite in the Wellington Hotel.

Thalia opens her eyes grudgingly, only to receive a massive headache. She reaches for the pillow beside her feet, hitting Nico upside the head with it.

He springs up from his makeshift bed, "What the fuck happened? Are we under attack?"

"No stupid ass. It's time to get up."

Nico groans, sinking back into the pillows, murmuring something into them.

She looks at him irritated, "Sorry, I didn't catch that."

He lifts his head, grimacing, "Where is everybody?"

"I don't know nor do I really give a fuck," Thalia retorts, annoyed.

"No need to be bitchy," he sneers, glancing behind her. Nico's eyes widen, "Oh shit, is that a chicken?"

Thalia looks behind her, only seeing Terra's underwear hanging from a hotel lamp. It's an oddly disturbing sight but not as disturbing as the crazy look in Nico's eyes.

She sighs, "Nico… that's a lamp. Not a chicken."

"It's a fucking chicken!" he hisses.

Thalia glowers at him, flicking his forehead, "Nico snap out of it. I'll be damned if we end up having a Hangover movie moment."

Nico stands, stretching his sore muscles, "You know… it can't technically be a Hangover movie moment until someone is half naked." Subconsciously, he looks himself up and down just to make sure.

Thalia glances down; gasping when she realizes her shirt is gone, only a lacy black bra covering her breasts. She glances at Nico, "Where the fuck is my shirt?"

He shrugs, "The fuck am I supposed to know?"

Thalia's eyes narrow, crossing her arms over her chest, "Nico?"

"Hmm?"

"What's hanging out of your sweater pocket?"

Curiously, Nico glances at it, eyes widening when he pulls out the blue fabric from his sweater. He looks at Thalia's shirt in his hands, eyes constantly glancing back and forth from the shirt to Thalia.

After a few moments finally he says, "Well… at least you have a nice rack."

It's not surprising Thalia ends up punching him in the face. She puts on his stained shirt, ignoring Nico.

"That was a fucking compliment!" he whines, cradling his jaw.

Thalia scowls at him, "Why are you a fucking pervert when you have hangover?" she snaps, walking over to the partial kitchen. Hanging from the refrigerator is a note.

_Flight to catch, sorry._

_Terra_

Thalia rolls her eyes, opening the fridge only to realize it's completely empty.

She rips the note to pieces, extremely pissed, "So what? She has to time to write a note but she doesn't have time to get us some damn breakfast? Bitch."

Nico shrugs, the side of his face turning a light shade of purple, "Maybe she doesn't want you to get fat."

Thalia gives him a murderous glare, "Nico, you know the voice in your head that's constantly telling you to shut the fuck up?"

He ponders this for a moment, "Yeah?"

"You should really listen to him more often."

"What if I don't want to?" Nico scoffs.

Thalia smiles, "Then I'll punch you in the face again."

"You're a mean person."

"I know."

Nico purses his lips, "I still think that thing in the corner is a chicken."

"It's a lamp dammit!"

He frowns, "Thalia I have to go pee."

She pinches the bridge of her nose, "Go use the bathroom then!"

"But the only bathroom is in the bedroom…"

"And?"

Nico grimaces, "And… what if Percy and Annabeth are there?"

"What about them?"

"What if they're… you know… doing the _nasty_."

Thalia laughs at him, "Dude, haven't you ever seen people fuck before?"

Nico cringes, "Well yeah but… this is _Percy and Annabeth_!"

"Close your eyes then dumbass!"

"Stop being mean to me!" he groans, heading off toward the bedroom. Nico wondered why they even got a one bedroom in the first place. But… then again they were drunk at the time they checked in. Besides a hotel doesn't exactly have a lot of availed rooms at 4:30 in the morning.

He pushes the door open, relieved to find Annabeth and Percy sleeping peacefully, clothes perfectly intact.

"Aw…" Nico murmurs as Annabeth snuggles closer to Percy's chest.

Thalia laughs silently, "I told you so."

"You can never be too careful!" he retorts.

She purses her lips, "Think we should let them sleep?"

Annabeth absolutely despised hangovers. Just the thought of waking up and wanting to puke your guts out was awful enough but adding the migraines and dizziness was just pure hell. But even though it was one of those crazy nights Annabeth has to admit she hasn't slept this well in over two years.

The light scent of saltwater and Tequila brings her around. At first she's confused, unsure of what's going on. But then she hears it, the soft snoring. She feels his shallow breaths, the rise and fall of his chest. She can smell the lingering scents on his shirt as well as his unbelievably warm arm holding her body close to him.

Annabeth glances up, staring at Percy's peaceful face. She can see the circles under his eyes, all those days of inadequate sleep. He's finally getting the rest he deserves.

Annabeth frowns, the night before a giant blur. She remembers small moments, her and Percy actually sharing the first decent conversation in a month. For some reason the memory made her smile, for some reason it was just so hard to be angry with Percy. But at the same time that's all she wanted to do, was be angry. After all, he pretty much fucked up Annabeth's life. All the pain and suffering, most of it being his fault.

She thought back to Atalanta at Camp Half-Blood, the little girl who would never know her father, who hardly even knew her mother. Yes Annabeth had visited Atalanta a few times over the span of two years, not that she told anyone. But being so young, it wouldn't surprise her if Atalanta forgot who Annabeth was. That was why she wanted to go back to camp, the see her little girl again. A little girl who never spoke a word to anyone but her mother.

Annabeth's thoughts soon turn to Castellan, why he came to camp in first place. Thalia had told her what Luke said.

"_It's her the Lord requests." _

Luke had burned his final bridge, coming after Atalanta. It was the final straw; Annabeth couldn't tolerate the son of Hermes any longer. If they ever crossed paths again Annabeth wouldn't hesitate to kill Luke even if he used to be one of her dearest friends. He's changed just like every other Chosen One.

"Annabeth?"

She doesn't notice him wake up. Annabeth looks at him, eyes wide.

A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips, "You're still here."

"Why wouldn't I be?" she whispers.

Percy shrugs, "I had this feeling you'd leave before I got the chance to say goodbye."

Annabeth sighs, feeling her resolve slipping, "There's someth—someone I want to show you. You know, before I say goodbye."

**Camp Half-Blood—November 1**

In the valley below Half-Blood Hill near the Strawberry Fields, smaller toddlers run alongside satyrs and nymphs collecting fresh fruit while singing Greek carols. Enveloped in their eternal happiness, the children are unaware they are being watched. On Half-Blood Hill there's a laurel tree, the mother of all laurel trees.

It was once a beautiful nymph by the name of Daphne, daughter of Peneus, a river god. One day Apollo had made the foolish mistake of insulting Eros. Angered by Apollo's insolence, Eros shot Apollo with a golden arrow (love) thru the heart and Daphne with a lead arrow (hate). Apollo fell in love with the nymph and pursued her throughout Hellas. Daphne had enough and prayed to Peneus to end her suffering and in return was turned into a tree. A laurel.

Resting on the lower branches of Daphne's tree lays the Golden Fleece. Together, Daphne and the Fleece protect the borders of camp from monsters. Protecting them is the dragon Peleus.

And yet, Peleus sits at the bottom of the laurel tree, out cold. He doesn't stir once. Resting in the branches above the dragon sits two demigods, one of them clutching a vial of sleep inducing liquid. Annabeth smiles at how week Camp Half-Blood's defenses are. They should really get that fixed.

They stare out from the protection of Daphne's tree to the strawberry fields, their eyes focusing on one specific toddler. Her curly black hair is tied back into a small bun as she jumps wildly amongst the other children. The little girl's stormy gray eyes are alive with excitement as she sings _Twinkle Little Star_ in complex Ancient Greek. That's Atalanta will ever get close to speaking, singing songs. A large smile is plastered on her face, oblivious to the eyes studying her carefully.

"Her name's Atalanta," Annabeth whispers sadly.

Percy nods, "Named after the only true female hero in Greek Mythology. It suits her."

He refrains from pulling Annabeth into a hug; he knows she has to deal with her internal issues alone.

Annabeth takes a deep breath, "It's best she doesn't know who we are."

A conflicted look crosses Percy's face, "But she's our daughter Annabeth."

"_Was_ our daughter," she interjects. "Atalanta belongs to camp now. Even if we wanted to take her back the gods wouldn't allow us to."

Percy growls, "I still want to meet her."

"We can't." Annabeth snaps, jumping down from the branch she was seated on.

"Where are you going?" Percy asks, frowning slightly.

"Back to my territory, Jackson. I suggest you do the same, you know before we make Zeus any angrier."

"So this is it, Chase?"

Annabeth smiles, "Come on now _Seaweed Brain._ I'm sure you'll bring us all back together again in a year or so. I'm sure you can wait till then."

"And if I can't?"

She smirks, "Well I'd tell you too fuckin' bad." Annabeth turns away, making her descent from Half-Blood Hill.

Percy glances one more time at his little girl before following Annabeth away from the borders of Camp Half-Blood.

Groggily, Peleus wakes up; frantically searching to make sure everything is in place. The Golden Fleece is still there swinging faintly in the light wind. It's as if no one was here in the first place.


	13. Epilogue

**Camp Half-Blood— December 25**

A month and three weeks passes by like nothing. Annabeth and Thalia vacation in Greece during that time, enjoying their stay. It's as if the hellish months of September and October never happened. Then of course, Percy calls demanding they be at camp right away. Naturally the two girls overreact, assuming it's some kind of emergency. Annabeth and Thalia are gasping for air by the time they reach Cabin 3.

The door swings open, revealing Percy's pleased expression, "You made it."

Thalia looks at him, "Well?"

He quirks an eyebrow, "Well what?"

"Dammit Percy," Annabeth shouts. "You made us come all the way from Greece! What the fuck is your emergency?"

Percy laughs, ready to open his mouth when Nico walks out of his cabin, carrying a yards of different colored silks. He throws them each a pile of cloth, gray for Annabeth and electric blue for Thalia.

Nico tosses a green one to Percy, "You wouldn't believe how heavy those things are."

Thalia gapes at them, "You didn't…"

The two boys share a wicked laugh, "We did!"

"How?"

Nico smirks, "We introduced Mr. D to cigarettes and weed. Oh and meth. And cocaine. Maybe Roofies… you know I can't seem to remember now."

"He still misses alcohol," Percy tells them. "But he says the smoking and snorting make him feel loads better."

Annabeth stares at them curiously, "I'm confused. Someone care to elaborate?"

Thalia grimaces, "The idiots actually managed to have a toga party thrown at Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth gawks at them, "No…"

Nico and Percy chuckle, "Guilty!"

"But what about Chiron? I'm sure he won't allow the party to happen here on camp grounds. And do you realize how many children are here? No way are we gonna have alcohol around htem!"

"All covered," Percy assures her. "The council of the gods is being held tonight. Chiron and everyone under 16 left this morning. They won't be back till noon tomarrow."

"You gonna let sixteen years old drink?"

Percy shrugs, "A couple of shots would do them some good."

Thalia and Annabeth glance at him in disbelief, "You're insane!"

He smirks, "Probably." Percy glances behind them, "Drew, they're over here!"

All Thalia and Annabeth can hear is loud squealing before they're suddenly ambushed by an army of Barbies. A petite Asian girl covered in pink frilly clothes and glitter claps her hands excitedly, "We're gonna have so much fun!"

Thalia clenches her fists, "You little motherfucker, wait till I get my hands on you!"

Percy laughs happily, "Have fun!"

Annabeth doesn't fight the Aphrodite kids. As much as she hates them, all Annabeth wants to do is get out of this doll house of horrors. Besides, they've already drugged Thalia with chloroform and won't hesitate to drug Annabeth as well.

As they prepare her hair and makeup, Annabeth's thoughts wander towards Silena Beauregard. She wonders how Silena would've reacted when coming face to face with her half-sisters, wondering if they could've gotten along. After all, Silena was far more vicious than any Aphrodite kid could ever hope to be.

Thalia comes around right when Annabeth's getting dressed, "What happened? Where's Percy? What'd I miss?"

Annabeth rolls her eyes, wrapping the yards of gray material around her slim body, "Drew had you drugged now hurry up and get dressed. Apparently we're stuck here until we look presentable."

Thalia frowns, "Annabeth why is green pony chewing on your hair?"

The daughter of Athena sighs, patting Thalia on the head, "The effects of the drug will wear off later. Until then, just say hi to the pony."

Thalia giggles, "Hi pony!"

Beside the cabins lies is the sword arena, a place where campers usually duel and practice sword play. Now it's completely decked out: Michael Yew from Apollo cabin manning the loud high tech stereo system, Mr. D frolicking around smoking weed, nymphs passing out shots on silver platters, satyrs working the bar… it's heaven for Percy.

Although, Percy could've done without the Hermes kids spiking Nico's drink with Ketamine. The last thing Percy needed was following Nico around hoping he wouldn't molest any campers younger than 18. But Percy simply dismissed the thought as he watches Nico tripping over the black robes to his own toga.

The son of Poseidon shakes his head, debating whether or not he should leave Nico to his own devices.

"PERCY!" he hears someone scream, only to be tackled to the floor.

"Thalia?" Percy murmurs, pushing her off of him.

"The pony, Percy!" Thalia cries. "Save me from the pony!"

He looks at her seriously, "What are you on and where can I get it?"

She makes a move to speak, only to scream, ducking behind Nico.

"Thalia!" Annabeth shouts, pushing her way through the crowd, "I told you not run off!"

The daughter of Zeus pouts, "But… the pony was gonna rape me! Do you want me to get raped Annabeth? What kind of friend are you?"

Annabeth sighs, sparing Nico a small glance, "You've gotta babysit a psycho too?"

Percy smiles, "Mines on Ketamine. Yours?"

"Chloroform then she drank two fucking bottles of Hennessey."

He nods, "Wanna ditch them?"

She shrugs, "Why not?"

Thalia groans, "Annabeth the pony keeps eating your hair!"

Annabeth shakes her head, "You know… you really should kill that pony."

"You're almost bald now. Percy's not gonna love you anymore," and with that, the daughter of Zeus runs off, dragging a hysteric Nico behind her.

Percy turns back to Annabeth, giving her a devious smile, "Let's play a game."

"Athena, help me," Annabeth mutters to herself. "Fine, what game?"

* * *

><p>It's not easy being high. You get all the jacked up hallucinations and the world feels like its twisting and spinning, changing colors. Let's not forget the vomiting, confusion and restlessness that'll follow the next morning.<p>

But Nico and Thalia buy their time, ignoring all the crazy shit the world attempts to offer them like the talking grass, the dancing bugs, the giant pink octopus swimming in the camp's like, and well… you get the idea.

They lie on the sands of Fireworks Beach laughing at the yellow moon singing above. They feel like five years old again, holding hands and making sand angels.

Thalia looks at him seriously, "It really is a green pony."

He raises an eyebrow, "I'm pretty sure it's the unicorn that's trying to sell me weed."

She laughs, "Did you ever buy weed from him?"

"Well duh!" he says. "Except I left it all back in Chernobyl. I think its hiding somewhere under my bed inside one of the pizza boxes."

Thalia laughs, "A convenient place to put it Nico. You promise to give me some when we go back to Europe."

Nico grins, "Pinky promise."

"You're a good friend," she murmurs seriously, placing her head on his chest.

Nico frowns, "You've always been a good friend to me Thalia. You know that right?"

She turns to look at him, her electric blue eyes burning into his, "But I wanna be more than friends."

Neither could comprehend what Thalia's just uttered, just a few words her subconscious needed to get out. But it's not like Nico takes them seriously, only looking at the woods behind them.

"Is it me or is my drug dealer fucking your pony."

Thalia nods, grinning, "Well you know what this means…"

"What?"

"GREEN UNICORN!"

Back at the party, things were getting crazy. Unfortunately Dionysus had to leave thanks to the meeting on Olympus but at least he left satisfied. The Hermes kids were on roll, setting things on fire, drugging people, leaving broken bottles all over the place, drawing graffiti on the cabins, etc. But as much fun as it was, Percy and Annabeth sat in a corner playing poker.

"Give up yet?" Percy asks, shuffling the deck of cards in his hand.

Annabeth glowers at him, "No! I'm gonna win one round if it's the last thing I do."

He laughs, "Annabeth, you do realize you're down to your underwear right?"

"Well it was your idea to play strip poker!"

"True."

**Camp Half-Blood—December 26**

At four o' clock in the morning music blasted out of the amphitheater. The party wasn't even close to over. But still, Percy and Annabeth run out the exit, straight towards cabin 3. They leave without a care in the world disregarding any of the problems soon to come.

All they do is laugh, sealing the door behind them.

In the morning, Percy's not sure what to expect when he wakes up. Probably something from The Hangover, you know, with a tiger sleeping on the floor, a chicken in the saltwater fountain and his bed on fire. You know, something along those lines.

What he didn't expect to see was Annabeth with an amused expression.

"What?"

She smirks, "You drool when you sleep."

Percy rolls his eyes, sitting up. Thankfully his bed isn't on fire and there's no tiger or chicken running around the place.

There is, of course, his and Annabeth's robes, lying forgotten on the floor. He raises an eyebrow turning to look at her.

Annabeth shrugs, "Yeah, I thought the same thing. But… I kind of saw it coming."

"And this doesn't bother you at all, what so ever?" he asks curiously.

"Surprisingly, no it doesn't."

He nods, "Good to know."

Percy would've said more, _a lot _more, if it wasn't for Thalia kicking the door open. Nico walks in after her, carrying a half empty bottle of Hennessey.

He smiles at the two, tossing them a bag of clothes, "You might wanna hurry up and get dressed. Chiron could be here any minute."

Thalia laughs grabbing the bottle of liquor from Nico, "You know what I say? A toast, to the best toga party ever. And may we have many more."

* * *

><p>They look back at Half-Blood Hill, watching the other campers billow around cleaning up before the others get here. It's pretty clear from up here the demigods have a long way to go before Camp Half-Blood can look presentable again.<p>

Percy gives the bottle of Hennessey a curious glance, "You are planning to share that right?"

Thalia rolls her eyes, handing it to him, "Hey where's Terra by the way?"

Nico's expression hardens, "That's not important at the moment."

"Whatever you say Ghost King."

Annabeth purses her lips, reaching for the liquor, "So… what'd we do now?"

Percy smirks, "That's a very good question."


	14. SEQUEL IS UP!

**Well, the sequel is up after handbreaking work. Took me forever too, but we're cool. CO 2 is out of the way and CO 3 got finished a few hours ago... and then there's CO 4 which I havent even started on. FML, I needa break...**

**Anyway _Chosen Ones: Return to the Labyrinth _is here so just head on over to it :)**


	15. Stalemate & The Veritas

**The third installment of the _Chosen Ones_ series is up. If you are not signed up to Author Alert it is in my profile named _Chosen Ones: _Stalemate. As a warning, these chapters are longer than usual, just so you know :DDD. **

**I have also been nominated for the Veritas for Best Alternate Universe. Be sure you vote for _Chosen Ones: The Hunted._ I love you all :)**

**To vote for me you can go to:**

** fanmortals(dot)****webs(dot)com**


End file.
